Impressive Mess
by PurpleCranberi
Summary: AU. They never thought they would be in this situation. Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku were on the run; Konohamaru Sarutobi was kidnapped; and Sasuke Uchiha was going to save them...? NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**Summary:** AU. They're stuck and alone; they need help escaping and the only one they can turn to is Sasuke. Yet as Sasuke continues to discover the mystery of the missing hackers he is left wondering how the heck are they going to get out of this mess? NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to me not.**

**Warnings: **Sexual-themes, violence, alcohol and drug abuse, Het., Yaoi, and coarse language.

Pairings: Main: NaruSasu, Side: ItaHina, KyuSak

Hey everybody. I have been in the writing mood quite a lot lately, and this plot has been running through my mind for some time now.

I am going to apologize right away. I have no idea what can and cannot be hacked/cracked, so if some things seem unrealistic I apologize. But just go with it.

Also, my fight scenes suck. I am trying to improve but….yeah, definitely not the best.

**THIS IS A NARUTO STORY!**** (Please bare with the names, they are not OC's)**

AN: I really need to stress that this is a Naruto story. I would tell you why I'm using other names for the majority of the prologue (I even recently edited and added a hint) but you have to wait until later in the prologue to find out. If I told you, it would destroy the entire prologue. But they are Naruto characters! There won't be any OCs!

**

* * *

**

**I**mpressive **M**ess  
**B**y: **P**urple**C**ranberi  
**P**rologue

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

_We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

**DATA CODE, ACCEPTED.  
PASSWORD: XXXXX-XX-XXX-XX-XXXX  
TRANSMITTING…  
…****DONE  
CONNECTED.  
IP ADDRESS: BLOCKED.**

It's too hot. We'll be leaving town for a change of scenery. We'll send word when we arrive.

You know what to do.

Wind & Sand

**CONNECTION CUT.  
LOGGED OUT.**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

The young brunette glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall opposite of the small blue plastic chairs that he was currently sitting on.

"Still an hour," he groaned and slumped down into the chair, glancing around the waiting area.

People were walking to and fro; some where standing in line at the check in for luggage, waiting for the young girl to take their bags; and some people were lazily lounging in the terribly uncomfortable chairs like he and his partner were; and others were standing and heading to the platform because their train had arrived.

He turned to his friend and proceeded to poke him on the cheek.

"I'm bored, Kurosaki." The boy whined, again poking his friend's cheek.

Brown eyes glared back at him, before the hand got shoved away from Kurosaki's face, stopping the third poke from reaching its destination.

"That's not my problem," Kurosaki's gruff voice stated, before turning his gaze away from his now pouting friend.

"But Kurosaki~" the voice whined louder, and proceeded to tug on Kurosaki's sweater.

"Manji, shut up." The deep voice of Kurosaki commanded, resulting in a slight huff from the shorter male and a childish pout, arms crossed and all.

"Where are you folks headed?" the older gentleman whom was sitting beside Manji questioned breaking the small silence that hung over the duo.

Kurosaki regarded the man with a cool expression, his eyes raking over the gentleman's entire body.

Noticing the inspection that Kurosaki was giving him, the man chuckled nervously and turned his eyes away from those probing chocolate brown eyes.

"We're going up North!" Manji exclaimed happily as he stood up and stretched, some stiff joints cracked. "it's too hot down here,"_(1)_ he complained and turned his honey brown eyes to the man.

Unlike Kurosaki's eyes, Manji's were warm and friendly, and were not looking to uncover the man's deepest secrets. He looked as though he was genuinely interested in having a small conversation with the man-just to pass the time.

"Ah, sounds like fun." The man remarked as though pacifying a child, which in some instances Manji could be.

"Mhmm," Manji hummed and turned back to his friend and smiled at him, "we still have an hour, do you want some food? I'm starving!"

Kurosaki glanced up to his friend and slowly shook his head, "you're always hungry," he remarked before moving some brown locks blocking his eyesight.

Manji glared at his friend and stuck his tongue out before he remember that there was other people around. He smiled politely to the man who had decided to talk to them trying to not make himself out to be a fool.

"Don't wander," Kurosaki's voice told the younger of the two who was now walking towards the up-ramp that lead to the only food source in the entire train station.

The train station, Union, was a remarkably big one. It was located in the heart of the downtown core of Konoha, and was constantly busy with city life. Every form of transportation within the city, and the province for that matter led to this station: Subway cars going to each of the corners of the city all led back to this station; the trans-city buses and trains led back to this station, and the trains that travelled through the country and down past the boarders all came to this station._(2) _

Thankfully Union was a beautiful station. It's architecture was marvellous, it dated back to over a hundred years. Even though the outside still possessed the old stones that were used to build the station (sometimes it was under construction to make sure it didn't crumble), the inside was completely modern.

It all depended on what section of the station you were in. Since it was divided into three sections, each one had a different design and atmosphere.

The subway station where the KT (Konoha Transit) was located, was dreary and dirty. The subway, busses and streetcars that all came into the station stained the walls with the pollution they emitted and the numerous of homeless people that littered the walkways holding out coffee cups for money made it a less desirable place of the city.

The GF (Government of Fire) transit was in a different section of the building. These were the trains and buses that travelled between the cities and towns bringing workers into the downtown area. This area had white linoleum flooring and had all the food and concessions stands. There were displays showing the arrivals and departures of the train, and hordes of people stood around them waiting for information-and once that information was spotted, everyone headed for the stairs and onto the platforms.

And lastly the Via Rail section was where he and Kurosaki were. The floor was marble and the tellers were all elegantly dressed. There were marble columns lining the sides of the entrance. The wood ticket booths were a deep rich brown mahogany colour, lining both sides of the ramp that lead down into the waiting area. That area transformed into white linoleum flooring and the green, blue and red plastic chairs divided into different sections of waiting areas.

It was the hub of the city, workers who worked in the many high rises downtown were often found jogging across the platforms trying to catch a train so they could go home for the day, just repeat it the following day.

"_Attention passengers, Train 87 heading north West to Churchill, Manitoba has been delayed. I repeat Train 87…"_

Kurosaki groaned and rested his head back agains the wall. 'Great our train was delayed'. This was only the second stop on the three day trip and it was delayed?

Manji reappeared several minutes later with a brown paper bag gripped in his hands. The logo of Burger King displayed on the front of the bag.

"I brought you fries anyway," he replied tossing the bag to Kurosaki who caught it with ease and grace that was hard not to notice.

"Damn," muttered the man who had earlier tried to start a conversation with them. "I wonder how long this delay will be…" he trailed off and looked towards the mocking wall clock.

Manji sighed, "Who knows?" he shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the chair that he was previously sitting on.

"Next time we fly," Manji coolly stated and bit into a fry, chewing loudly on it. Kurosaki didn't reply and took out his own fry, munching on it slowly.

Half way through his medium fries, that he had decided not to let go to waste, Kurosaki saw a shadow walking towards them, making him look ahead and noticed a man approaching.

He had white haired and was taking long strides, drawing attention to him as he moved towards the duo. He was wearing a security jacket belonging to the Via rail, the company that the two of them were travelling with. He also seemed to know whom he wanted to approach, since he kept his beady eyes on the two of them.

Kurosaki glanced at his friend and saw that his honey brown eyes were focused on the man, calculating and matching up who he was within his mind. Manji just had a talent like that, he was good with faces and often remembered them if he even saw them once.

"Excuse me," the man's voice called to them. He was getting closer making him decrease his speed, "Manji and Kurosaki Ewon?"

Manji frowned and looked at the man in confusion, while Kurosaki just analyzed the man's posture.

"Uh...hi?," Manji weakly offered, the man could only be a few years older than themselves.

"I am sorry, but can I have a word with the two of you in my office?" the man questioned, taking out the small security badge that each employee is given.

Written at the top was the man's name: Mizuki Touji. _(3)_

Manji hesitantly nodded and stood up slowly, followed by Kurosaki who had not acknowledged the man's presence verbally, he just kept watching him like a hawk.

Manji turned back to the man who he had been sitting beside, and politely chatting with before waving a quick goodbye over his shoulder before following after the security guard, and walking along side Kurosaki.

Manji briskly walked behind him, as the name registered in his mind. Mizuki Touji, was on the payroll of the very person they were trying to evade. He felt his eyes widen and looked over to Kurosaki to make sure they were perfectly disguised. _(4)_

Kurosaki's dark brown hair was still perfectly atop of his head, hiding the true hair underneath. Thankfully they coughed out the real money to buy the expensive synthetic wigs that came with an elastic 'sure grip' headpiece that concealed all your hair. While Kurosaki got the dark brown colour Manji went with a lighter brown.

Also getting coloured contacts was also expensive. Each pair needed the case and the solution, though neither of them are new to wearing contacts. So they both got brown coloured contacts. Kurosaki got chocolate brown coloured contacts, matching his hair slightly. While Manji got light honey brown also to match his hair and make it look believable, that they were in fact brothers.

The worst thing about having to disguise themselves was the makeup. God, it was embarrassing enough to have to go in and buy the makeup to cover up their scars and tattoos, but to actually apply it to their skin. It was downright humiliating having to wear it out in public-though thankfully it blended in with their skin tones and it was unnoticeable to the naked eye.

Nodding to himself, Manji knew that there was no way Mizuki knew who they really were. It would be impossible, nobody knew they were skipping town. Nobody knew of their aliases'.

"What is this all about?" Kurosaki asked once they turned down a hallway. There were offices lining each side of the walls, a gold nameplate beside each door.

"We will talk once we reach my office," the cold voice replied, not even sparing a glance to the brunette.

They stopped half way down the hall. Mizuki opened an office door, the golden nameplate displaying his name and the fact that he was head of security for Via rail.

Once the door was opened he strode in and gestured both Kurosaki and Manji in. They hesitantly walked into the office.

The office was small and impersonal. The grey standard desk took up most of the space in the office, and two lone red chairs sat oppsite of the desk.

"Take a seat," Mizuki happily spoke and closed the wooden door behind the two of them.

Manji took the offered seat, the chair that was closest to the wall and furthest from the door. He nervously fiddled with his shirt and watched as Kurosaki decided to just stand behind the empty chair and stared passively as Mizuki took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"What is it you want?" Kurosaki demanded, crossing his legs and arms, watching Mizuki with a guarded expression.

Mizuki smirked, something sinister behind it, before he placed both his hands on his desk and regarded both males. His beady eyes were unnerving and Manji couldn't help but feel as though he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well….I was expecting you both to be a hassle," he told them offhandedly, "you know, put up some sort of fight," talking as though it was the weather, "but it is a pleasant surprise to find you've cooperated." He smiled and turned his attention to Manji, "I'm sure you know who I am."

Nobody spoke and silence fell from the room.

Mizuki scrunched up his face and gave Manji a perplexed look, "did you honestly think those disguises would work?" He scanned his eyes over both their bodies, making Manji on the inside quiver, they couldn't afford to be discovered.

"I think you're mistaken," Manji began, schooling his features into the picture of innocent confusion. He turned over to Kurosaki as though looking for answers but Kurosaki just continued to stare impassively at the white-haire man.

"Really?" Mizuki replied happily, leaning back on his chair. He eyed Kurosaki curiously, "I'm assuming you're Gaara? Gaara Sabaku?"

Kurosaki made no recognition of the name and didn't even open his mouth to reply. His chocolate eyes resting on the man, and never leaving him, as though it were a showdown.

The man smiled at the lack of reaction before he turned and looked over at Manji, "and you're probably Naruto Namikaze." He smirked eyeing the younger of the two, before chuckling with glee. "Oh right, pardon. You go by Uzumaki now, correct?"

"Sir, you have the wrong people," Kurosaki spoke his voice full of ice. He turned to Manji, before turning back to Mizuki and staring at him with no expression on his face.

"Is there anything you need with us?" Manji questioned, shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

"Yes, actually. General security detail, random check." He smirked evilly and glanced over to Manji's partner, Kurosaki.

"Hn."

"Where are you guys headed?" He asked, pulling a piece of paper out from a folder and looking at its contents.

"We were heading to Churchill." Manji answered easily, and kept his eyes on Mizuki.

"Mhmm….for what business?" he asked, tapping a pencil against his chin, not lifting his face to them.

"Family." Kurosaki replied sharply, glaring at the man.

"Oh, you have family up there?" More tapping to the chin, and a smug expression crossed his face.

"Yes."

"Well that's strange," the man murmured looking towards the two of them, "Manji and Kurosaki Ewon, right?" he asked with amusement dancing behind his grey eyes.

"Yes…" Manji answered hesitantly, unsure of this line of questioning.

"Funny, there's nobody with the name Ewon up in Churchill. Wanna try again?" He smirked and closed the file and addressed both boys.

Kurosaki rolled his eyes, "They don't have to have the same last names as us to be our family."

Mizuki hummed and placed the file back down on the desk, "Well, let me be frank." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Manji and Kurosaki Ewon don't exist. I do my homework boys," he cracked an eye open and looked them over again, "so let's get straight to the point. You," he pointed directly to Manji, "are Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled and then turned his pointing finger to Kurosaki, "and you are Gaara Sabaku."

Manji and Kurosaki both kept quiet, and no signs of nervousness or unrest could be detected from their posture of facial expression.

"No we're not," Manji stated coldly with a hint of annoyance dripping in his voice.

Mizuki ignored them and smirked and sat straight on his chair.

The silence that followed was deafening, and the tension was thick that it felt suffocating. But neither Manji or Kurosaki made a move any hint of recognition or any tell-tale signs of lying. However the silence was broken by a single knock to the door.

The smile that crept onto Mizuki's face was eerie and it made both of their stomach's churn. The door slowly opened, even though Mizuki gave no command for who was outside to come in. Once the door was opened two muscled men in security attire entered the small office space, causing Kurosaki to move, making him stand behind Manji's chair so that he was knocked over by the new additions to the room.

"Hello boys." Mizuki greeted the new men. He stood up and showing a small amount of respect to them, before taking his seat again.

The two men nodded to him, neither one speaking as they turned their eyes to the two brunettes. Kurosaki had his eyes narrowed and his posture was defensive. Manji's eyes were glaring hatefully at the men, his posture also defensive but he looked like a cat instead of anything ferocious.

"These are the two," Mizuki nodded to them, "you know how to handle this situation."

The men nodded to Mizuki in understanding, once again not even opening their mouths.

Before anyone knew what was happening one of the guard's lounged at Kurosaki. Kurosaki easily sidestepped him, and gave a sharp uppercut to the jaw, causing the man to stumble into the wall.

Manji stood up abruptly and took the chair he was sitting on and threw it at the other man who was now approaching both him and Kurosaki.

The chair was dodged and the man smirked, "nice try kiddo."

The man who had stumbled into the wall, from the punch, was now standing back up. He slightly dazed and attempted to grab Kurosaki around the neck. Since Kurosaki was not paying much attention the attempt succeeded, which caused him to cough out of shock from having a hard grip blocking his windpipes.

Manji wasn't worried about his partner, once he saw the man grab Kurosaki, so he kept focus on his own fight. He lunged himself at the man, and began a series of punches, all which were dodged or blocked efficiently.

Kurosaki grasped the man's forearms that were crushing his neck, and dug his nails deeply into the skin there, clawing at only made the pressure increase around his neck. Kurosaki groaned and decided to take drastic measures. He opened his mouth wide and bit down onto the guy's arm. That caused the man to loosen his grip on the brunette, but that just encouraged Kurosaki to dug his teeth in deeper but at the same time stomped down on his foot. The man yelped in pain and dropped the brunette as he felt pain shoot through his foot.

Kurosaki smirked and punched the guy in the gut, causing him to double over and cough, spittle hitting the dull carpet. Kurosaki heaved a few deep breaths, letting the air back into his lungs, but he was pissed and then kneed the guy in the stomach making him crumple to the ground.

Just as Kurosaki turned his eyes he saw Manji get tossed against the opposite wall. The man who threw him marched over and smiled as Manji shakingly got up on his feet just to have a fist strike the side of his cheek, causing him to crash into the side of Mizuki's desk.

Mizuki made a noise of distaste, just as Manji groaned and opened his blurry eyes, having not regained his senses from the throw and the punch that followed.

"Fuck," Manji ground out and glanced at the man who was approaching him. A smirk smearing the man's features, as Manji used the desk as leverage to hoist himself back into standing position. His legs were wobbling quite a bit but he was not going to give up with out a fight.

"Bring it," Manji challenged hotly and smirked just as the man grinned and began to re-approach Manji. However before the guard could make it over to Manji, the brunette felt hands grab him and cloth was shoved harshly into his face-covering his nose and mouth.

Manji panicked from the surprise of the new hands, and at having both his airways completely blocked, and inhaled the sweet scent that the cloth was drenched in. He knew that inhaling it was a stupid idea, but his mind and body were on two different pages of what to do.

Soon his arms felt like jelly and he felt extremely weak making him give up his struggle against the hands holding him back. His vision began to blur, but he noticed that Kurosaki was now rushing towards them, muffled voices filled his head but he couldn't determine what they were saying before everything turned black.

Mizuki smiled when Manji went limp in his arms. Kurosaki was fast approaching them anger radiating from every pore.

"Now, now Gaara," Mizuki chided and pulled Manji closer to his body, the unconscious brunette hanging like a rag doll in front of him, "don't be so rash."

The guard who had been fighting with Manji took a hold of Kurosaki's arms. Kurosaki didn't protest, not sure of what would happen to his friend if he did, but the guard felt like being dramatic so he kicked the back of Kurosaki's legs, creating a jolt of pain to rush through his body and making his collapse to his knees.

"Ah, fuck!" Kurosaki swore under his breath, a tear forming in his eyes from the pain.

Mizuki smirked, watching as the guard who had kicked him took a hold of his arms again and pressed his foot down on one the legs that he had just injured.

"Stay," the guard hissed into Kurosaki's ear.

Kurosaki grunted and watched as Mizuki pulled off the wig that his friend was wearing, revealing soft sunshine blonde hair held back by the sure grip.

"Well look at that," Mizuki muttered, and let the wig fall from his hands before pulling the elastic sure grip off as well. Mizuki glanced towards Kurosaki, looking for his reaction before he pulled Manji's chin up, giving a clear view of Kurosaki's partner's unconscious face.

Kurosaki bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Mizuki rub the blonde's cheek harshly, causing three faint parallel scars to appear on each of the blonde's cheeks.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki!" He exclaimed happily and looked at Kurosaki. The blonde was still dangling in his arms like a doll and it was pissing Kurosaki to see his friend that way. He opened his mouth to say something to the bastard but instead ended up whimpering slightly as the wig and sure grip was roughly tugged of his head.

"And Gaara Sabaku!" Mizuki exclaimed giddily, watching as red hair was unveiled to the room. "My employer will be so happy that I caught the two of you!" he smiled wickedly. He nodded to the guard holding Gaara's arms back and smiled as he took out a similar looking cloth that had been used on Naruto.

Gaara opened his mouth to curse out Mizuki, but a white cloth soon covered his open mouth and his nose. He struggled in the man's grasp as he was forced to inhale the sweet smelling drug and felt the world spinning under his knees. He watched with dazed eyes and Mizuki laughed and dropped the unconscious body of his friend. The laughing dulled and he stared at Naruto's relaxed face as the drug dragged him into the darkness.

* * *

TBC?

I decided to post it today, instead of later this week like I originally planned because I need a pick-me-up. Hopefully I get good feedback, but I do want your honest opinions, nice honest opinions. I don't mind criticism, but be polite please.

(1) Hint One: "'it's too hot down here'" What's the first sentence of the story? ^^

(2) This description is modelled after a real station. It is called Union Station, but I found out that a lot of stations are called Union so I'm comfortable using that name.

(3) That's Mizuki's real name, looked it up.

(4) Hint Two: Disguises, need I say more?

_Opening italics: Snow Patrol-Run_

**Reviews are love.**

Cya in the next chapter!

_Edited: 08/24/10_


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** AU. They're stuck and alone; they need help escaping and the only one they can turn to is Sasuke. Yet as Sasuke continues to discover the mystery of the missing hackers he is left wondering how the heck are they going to get out of this mess? NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, this a story of pure fiction using the Naruto characters. **

**Warnings:** Sexual-themes, violence, alcohol and drug abuse, Het., Yaoi, and coarse language.

Pairings: NaruSasu, ItaHina, KyuSak

This is the first chapter of Impressive Mess. I hope it is better than the prologue; if you're on this chapter-I thank you deeply for giving this story a chance considering the prologue makes it seem as though I'm talking about two complete strangers or that I put this story in the wrong category.

Note: ~This chapter is a repost of the 1st chapter. There are some significant changes-which is why I reposted it instead of just replacing it. If you've read it already, I apologize. There are some major changes and they will reappear but I understand if you don't read it.

* * *

**I**mpressive **M**ess  
**B**y: **P**urple**C**ranberi  
**C**hapter **O**ne

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

"Are you heading home?" a voice asked from behind Sasuke, making him stop and face the person.

"Neji," Sasuke greeted, and watched as the brunette took a step forward, holding a champagne flute in one hand.

Neji frowned and watched as the raven pulled on his jacket, readying himself for the weather that was outside.

"Leaving early?" he asked again, and took a sip of champagne.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered and pulled the black jacket closer to his body before zipping it up.

"Hn," the brunette replied and turned his lilac eyes to the party that was happening. "Have a safe journey," he stated before walking past the raven, and rejoining the party.

Sasuke watched him go, drifting through the crowd of people. Neji was easy to spot in a crowd, he was the only one in this stuffy office to keep such long hair. Usually the higher ups would make you cut it, to look more presentable to potential clients and show a certain level of class. However, Neji was a special case. Nobody knew why, he just was.

The law firm where Sasuke worked was hosting a party for Neji on making partner. There was cake, alcohol, music, and dancing all in a suffocating atmosphere that screamed sophistication. Having been tortured through all those types of parties when he was younger, Sasuke couldn't help but find an excuse to escape.

So faking not feeling well, the young lawyer left the hall and entered the streets of the Financial District of downtown Konoha.

At this time of night the district was very quiet; shops were starting to close their doors; late-night employees were leaving their offices; a group of rebellious teenagers stood around the dark corners smoking. Cars were scarce, nobody wanted to drive in the downtown streets. It was a nightmare-people just seemed to stop obeying the traffic laws. Plus with the added costs of parking, the majority of the population of the working class of the Financial District thought it to be more rational to use public transportation.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of those people who tended to drive anyway. He did not care that he had to leave roughly and hour-and a half earlier than he would if he were to commute, it was worth the hassle as long as he wasn't crammed into a small subway car.

Unfortunately though, the building in which he worked did not own a parking garage, or even parking spaces. It was directly off the main road, and was standing beside two other buildings both matching his office building. So all employees had to park at a public lot if they decided to Sasuke had parked a block away from his work place, his usual parking lot that he used for his everyday drive to work.

Sasuke took a right down a small street, knowing already by heart where the public lot was. The lights overhead were flickering as distant voices drifted down the street. Garbage lined some of the streets and dark alleys that were to hide the unsightly garbage bins that the many skyscrapers had.

He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair, combing through the soft locks, before his eyes focused upon something up ahead, making him slow down.

Parked on the side of the road was a red Audi, with two large men leaning against the side of the car. The streetlight was directly above them but they were too far away to make out any details. But the air around them screamed 'trouble'. Their posture was tense and rigid, as they kept their eyes on a young teen who was walking towards them. The bulky men weren't talking, just watching the kid, and it made Sasuke nervous.

So taking the opportunity to wait for them to leave, Sasuke ducked into a small alleyway. The stench of garbage was strong, as he stood near one of the large industrial green garbage bins. But he wanted to wait them out a bit, to determine whether he should take a different route to the parking lot or see what they were up to. He was not a good Samaritan-nor trying to be one, he just didn't want to take the longer way to the parking lot. Plus he didn't want to draw attention to himself with his Gucci shoes and jacket.

But they were paying an awful a lot of attention to the kid.

He couldn't make out the men's profiles, except they were slightly on the larger side, tall white males who were wearing colours to blend perfectly into the night.

The kid got closer to them. He was nervously glancing at them, but kept his head straight ahead as he shuffled past them, his sneakers scuffing along the asphalt.

Sasuke almost gasped when a hand shoot out and grabbed the young boy's upper arm, causing the boy to lose balance and fall sideways into the man's chest.

Sasuke slithered a little closer, trying to make out more of their profiles and what they could be saying. His gut was uneasy seeing someone getting treated that way.

Nobody deserved to be mugged in the city.

"Let go!" the boy hollered, his voice soft but firm. The kid was now standing under the streetlight and the only thing Sasuke could make out was the kid's shaggy brown hair and that he was rather rest of his profile was lost because the kid was soon shoved into the other man, taking him away from the streetlight.

The man who had just received the boy, Man B, locked his arms around the boy's neck, causing the young boy to panic and urgently begin to pry and claw at the muscled arm, trying to get the arm away from his neck.

The other man, Man A, walked up to the struggling child and smiled, "Hmm….are you Sarutobi?" The words were barely spoken and Sasuke had to strain to hear what was being said. Luckily Man A's voice was deep, so Sasuke was able to hear him.

The boy stopped struggling, and he seemed to be staring at Man A intently. Sasuke could tell by the erratic movement of his chest that the boy had started wheezing from the brute holding him around the neck.

"W..o...a..….u," he coughed out and seemed to be trying to focus on the men as his body began to shudder with the need for air. The kid's voice was much quieter and softer, making it hard for Sasuke to decipher what he said: 'Who are you'

Man A nodded and Sasuke felt his gut clench when the other man knocked the boy out using his bare hands, hitting a senstive nerve on the side of the kid's neck.

Man A hefted the boy up, throwing him over his shoulder before strolled back towards the Audi. He opened the back door with his free hand and handed the boy to a pair of waiting hands that came out from the car to receive the boy.

Sasuke walked a little closer, taking careful steps as he saw man A slide into the back of the Audi, once the boy was safely inside. Man B got inside the passenger side of the car, before slamming the door shut.

Obviously there were four people involved. The one driving, the one who was in the back seat and took the kid from Man A; and then the two who actually did the brute work: Man A and B.

The car took off, tires screeching from the friction, heading in the same direction that the kid had come from, completely unaware that onyx eyes had been watching.

Sasuke crept towards the curb where the car was parked previously, and he looked down the street that it just raced down losing sight off it quickly. He stare impassively at the spot the audi was at and noticed that the kid had dropped something on the ground.

He bent over and picked up the small silver button that was probably on his bag. Sasuke studied the button and felt like chuckling when he saw the words written in black on it: 'Ninja in training.' If there were such things as Ninja, that kid was a horrible ninja. _(1)_

Sighing again, Sasuke walked towards alley in which he came and leaned against the wall of a building. He dug his phone out of his black dress pants and dialed a number he had never had to use before.

He shakily brought the blackberry to his ear, and took a gulp of the air, awaiting a voice on the other side.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Udon propped his feet up on his makeshift desk as he watched the small office bustle with activity. He fixed his glasses and took a sip of coffee from his complementary mug that he received upon joining Leaf Industries.

Scanning around the office he noticed that Ino was sitting on Tenten's desk as they discussed something unrelated to work. He could tell just by how Tenten was laughing and smiling like a manic; Shino was flipping through one of the many files that were piled on his desk. His desk facing Tenten's but he was the master of ignoring their conversations; Kiba was balancing the telephone between his ear and shoulder while typing away on his keyboard; Shikamaru was ignoring his ringing telephone, which made Kiba give the spiky brunette annoyed glances, but he didn't care and kept his head down on his desk; and Moegi was biting her lip as she kept rifling through files, frantically searching for something she probably misplaced.

Udon sighed and took his feet off his desk, before turning to his open cases that were messily laid on his desk. Since he was new to Leaf, he was not allowed to handle his own cases. But he was allowed help out one of his more experienced coworkers with their cases.

Leaf Industries was a private investigators office. They took in a wide assortment of cases ranging anywhere between a wife suspecting her husband to cheating to a large cooperations who wants to take down the little guy.

However, Leaf was a special private investigators office. Their methods of investigating were….not exactly legal. Which is why some very powerful companies sought their help in taking out their competition.

Leaf was specialized in hacking into systems; hospital databases; school databases; other companies databases; sometimes police databases. Which is why they stayed low key, even though they have some powerful allies they had to maintain a certain level of secrecy-just to keep things less complicated.

"Guys," Shikamaru's lazily voice drawled as he turned his eyes to the room, making Ino halt in her tale; Kiba to quietly murmur into the phone that he needed to put them on hold; Moegi stilled and turned her attention to Shikamaru; Shino turned his eyes to the brunette not making a sound.; Udon turned his eyes to the brunette and watched as the man stood up from his desk and rubbed a hand through his head, messing up whatever order he had to it.

"I'm calling a meeting, I think I found out why Naruto and Gaara needed to leave."

The silence that followed was deafening.

Udon mulled over these thoughts. He wasn't particularly close with the two-Gaara and Naruto, but he knew that the team at Leaf valued them quite highly, and that his best friend, Konohamaru, considered Naruto to be his long-lost brother.

He frowned as he glanced around the room and noticed that Ino and Tenten now had sullen faces; Shino had turned back to his desk the aura around him seemed gloomy; Kiba had a haunted look in his eyes; and Moegi seemed to be out of place wanting to help everyone cheer up, but not knowing what to do.

Five months ago the trio (Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon) had started working at Leaf. Seven months ago Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki went missing.

They were the reason that Udon, Konohamaru and Moegi joined the underworld of hacking and cracking. Konohamaru refused to take their disappearance lying down, and began to question everyone in regards to his missing brother. After two months of searching he wound up at Leaf and was determined to find him with their resources, so they teamed up. Moegi and Udon decided to help support their friend and joined him in helping to find Naruto.

Moegi got up from her desk, "I'll call Konohamaru and let him know," she mumbled as she passed Udon's desk. She knew he would hear what she said.

Udon nodded as she took out her own complementary mug from the sink and poured herself a cup of coffee. She then pulled out her Motorola phone and searched her contacts for the familiar name of Konohamaru.

She placed the phone to her ear and walked back towards her desk, smiling sheepishly at Udon who was watching her as she walked back to her desk.

She pulled the phone away from her ear, frowning before dialing again.

Shikamaru stood back up, holding a few folders before glancing around the room, "Fifteen minutes people," he said and went into one of the rooms that held the a large conference table.

Moegi frowned once again and redialed the number.

Kiba nodded and started to prepare his files while speaking quickly on the phone, trying to end the conversation; Ino had jumped off Tenten's desk and went to make herself a cup of coffee as Tenten started to search through her files for a specific file.

Udon went into his desk drawer and opened the bottom drawer pulling out the only two files in there out; the name's 'Naruto Uzumaki' and 'Gaara Sabaku' written on the top corner of the folders. He placed them neatly on his desk and opened a few more drawers, looking for another file that would be needed.

Shino was walking towards Ino-who was still standing by the coffee machine-to get his own coffee, while he kept four file folders nestled under his arm.

Moegi frowned again and she glanced around the room, nervously biting her lip.

"I can't reach Konohamaru."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

"So you're telling me, Mr. Uchiha, that you do not know what the perpetrators looked like?" detective Morino asked. His grey eyes watching Sasuke carefully, as he kept a notepad on his desk, a pen poised between his two fingers.

"That's correct," Sasuke replied and took a sip of the coffee that they had offered him.

The detective nodded and jotted something down on the notepad, and turned his attention back to Sasuke who was sitting across from him.

"And this boy responded to the name Sarutobi?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that," he replied, gracefully placing the mug onto the Morino's wooden desk, "I said one of the men asked him if he was Sarutobi, the kid did not answer the question."

The detective nodded and shifted a few papers and looked over the statement that Sasuke had given him.

"Did the teen in question act differently when the name was said?" Morino prodded, "did he stiffen, frown, look confused? Anything?" the officer asked, his grey eyes focusing on Sasuke and analyzing his movements.

Sasuke glared at the man, "I couldn't tell from where I was." He had said that before when they first arrived on the scene and the officers asked the same basic questions. It was getting quite annoying to have to keep repeating himself.

"You described the boy as," the man flipped a page and scanned the paper, "white male in his late teens maybe early twenty, with shaggy brown hair and a slim figure. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Sasuke responded, picking up the coffee cup again and taking a sip.

"How could you tell that he had brown hair if you weren't close enough to see clearly?" Morino asked, twiddling the pen between his fingers.

Sasuke glared at him before placing the cup of coffee on the desk.

"The boy was under the streetlight for a few seconds, that is the only thing I could see before he was no longer under the light."

The man nodded and looked back at the statement, "you also mentioned a red-four door Audi-later you identified it as the 2008 T3, as the car that the boy was taken in, correct?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, what was the point of writing out an entire statement and signing it if they were just going to question everything he wrote?

"Yes," Sasuke sighed and glanced at his wristwatch and noticed he had been at the station for about two hours.

"No identifiable plate numbers or letters?"

Sasuke groaned, "I would have reported them if I saw them." He gritted out and glared at the man.

"No need to get snippy," he replied smugly and grinned as he saw the raven-haired male turn up the volume on his glare.

The detective began writing down on his pad again before glancing up at the young lawyer who was still glaring at him. The detective smirked and glanced back at his desk and picked up a plastic baggy that was sealed and had the word's 'evidence' written across the top.

"You found this button as well, correct?" He asked, and showed the bag to Sasuke who recognized it as the one he picked up.

"Yes," Sasuke gritted out, getting increasingly annoyed with each passing question. "Are we done here?" He snapped and watched as the decretive smiled and placed the baggy back down on his desk and began writing some more on his papers.

"You may leave now," Morino stated and waved him off as though he was an insignificant bug, as he kept his head focused on the paper in front of him writing away without acknowledging Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair he was sitting on before marching out of the police department.

Morino frowned and sighed looking around the bustling room, as phones kept ringing and detectives were moving about the space, working and solving their own cases.

He was going to have to tell his superior about this, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

"What took you so long?" Gaara asked, not tearing his eyes away from the computer screen where numerous codes were written on the screen.

"Ah sorry, the last job took longer than I thought," Naruto replied, kicking off his shoes near the front door and walked casually towards his friend who was sitting behind a desk...well...desk was putting it nicely. The paint on this table was non-existent, there was no more drawers, and the table was lopsided-until Naruto put an old book he found under one of the legs to make it more stable.

"What are you doing?" Naruto curiously asked, standing perfectly straight and pulled off the red-wig he was wearing and tossed it onto their rundown couch, that they had picked up off the side of the road. There was multiple stains of food and probably boldly fluids that neither one of them wanted to question. They needed a couch, and that is what they got-though they never dared to sleep on it.

The redhead turned around and glanced at his friend whom was running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Orochimaru sent orders," he sharply said and watched as the blonde placed his wallet on the coffee table that was also stained with unknown substances. The table was also found on the roadside of someone's house.

"What does that snake want now?" Naruto grumbled and walked into the small bathroom that was just off to the side of the living room. He left the door open. Not that locking it would do much justice anyway-the lock was broken, but he wanted to hear anything Gaara said, hence he left the door wide open.

He opened the mirror, showcasing the medicine cabinet behind it. Several pill bottles were there, cough medicine, bandaids, toothbrushes and toothpaste, and a first aid kit where hidden inside. On the second shelf was a contact lenses case, and Naruto quickly grabbed it pulling it out and closing the mirror.

"He wants us to hack the police station….again," the redhead murmured and Naruto could hear him typing away at the computer.

Naruto chuckled and slowly pulled out the first red contact from his right eye, "What happened this time?" he questioned and started to pull off the left contact. "Did you kill someone again and have his lackey squeal to the cops?"

He checked his appearance over in the mirror and was happy to notice his own baby blue eyes staring back at him. When he saw red eyes looking back, it gave him unwanted memories of days he'd rather sometimes forget. Naruto nodded to himself and smiled before reopening the mirror and placing the lenses back onto the second shelf and closed the mirror quietly.

"No," Gaara's voiced floated through the door, the sound of typing still coming form the living room.

Naruto sighed and closed the light in the bathroom before leaving and rejoining Gaara in the living room.

"The information is over there," Gaara stated coldly and pointed towards the fax machine that was just on the other side of the desk.

Naruto grunted an acknowledgment but walked towards the kitchen instead. He roughly grabbed the fridge handle and opened it, showing the lack of food that they had. The inside of the fridge was opposite of the outside-it was completely clean. The outside had dirt and grime sticking to the surface that neither Naruto or Gaara were able to get out. Naruto scanned the somewhat empty fridge before pulling a semi-cold beer bottle out and closing the door.

"God I swear this place gets worse everyday," Naruto muttered analyzing the fridge door, noticing that it was falling off it's hinges, before walking to the utensils drawer and using the can-opener to pop the cap on his beer.

"And that's why its so cheap," Gaara blankly pointed out from the living room, turning around just as Naruto re-entered the room with his beer in his hand.

"It's still expensive," the blonde muttered, "I barely make enough to cover the costs," he droned, before standing beside Gaara and picking up the faxed paper with his free hand.

Naruto's face scrunched up before he lightly chuckled, "wow, he's taking children off the streets?" he questioned airily and placed the fax back where it originally was. "That's pathetic," he continued and walked towards Gaara and crossed his legs, "I guess he really is a pedophile." Naruto muttered and took a swing of his drink.

Gaara didn't repsond and just kept his eyes trained on his friend before the beep of the computer made him turn back and watch as the police database was brought up.

The redhead noticed that Naruto was now breathing over his shoulder watching as he hacked into the system bypassing the login screen and opening up a list of cases that this prescient was working on.

He opened up a bar and hurriedly typed in more specifics to what Orochimaru had faxed to narrow down his search. He narrowed it down first by date-making it todays...well yesterday's date (since it was just after midnight), and saw over fifty files still on the screen.

"There's a lot of crime out there," Naruto murmured and frowned as he saw the varying degree's of crime-from small theft to murder. It was sad to see so much crime just for a single day.

Gaara didn't reply and narrowed the search again, specifically to kidnapping.

The screen blinked ad the list was then narrowed down to two reported kidnappings for the day. The redhead sighed, thankful that there wasn't much more than that because he had no other information besides that there was someone kidnapped today that Orochimaru wanted to disappear from the police database.

Apparently one of his goons thought he spotted someone watching while they took the kid. Gaara couldn't believe how stupid some of Orochimaru's men could be. They always seemed to mess up somehow, and it always landed on Naruto and Gaara to clean it up-not that they had much choice in the matter.

Orochimaru had made it very clear what would happen if either him or Naruto disobeyed his commands. They were at a stalemate and they both didn't know when they would be freed from the snake's clutches. They've already been there for seven months, and things were looking grimmer and grimmer everyday.

Gaara clicked the first file, noticing that a detective Ibiki Morino filed this report a few hours ago.

As soon as the screen opened, Gaara's eyes widened and he could feel Naruto stiffen behind him and a small choked sound came from the blonde's mouth.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto whispered and leaned closer to the screen, making Gaara move out of the way so that he wouldn't be squished.

Gaara frowned slightly as he saw how Naruto's eyes seemed to soak up all the information gathered on the screen. There was not a lot of information and Naruto found himself shaking as he stared into the picture that they had placed for his profile.

It was a picture that Naruto had never seen before, probably because he was MIA for seven months. His brown spiky hair was very similar to his own, and his brown eyes were smiling happily at the camera. It was a school picture, probably could be found on his student I.D card, but what shocked Naruto the most was that the background was of UFk: University of Fire, Konoha Campus. The same school that the boy had proudly shouted about-constantly saying he was going to go there and beat Naruto's grades; since it was the same school that Naruto himself attended.

"What the hell is Orochimaru up to?" Naruto gritted out and stepped back, allowing Gaara room to go back into his earlier spot.

Gaara shrugged and click on the witness' statement, bringing up a completely different file. There written across the screen was the testimony of some random person who had obviously witnessed the crime. So Orochimaru's goon wasn't wrong and there was someone who was watching-figures.

"He wants me to delete this," Gaara told and watched as his friend's blue eyes scanned the statement.

"So he kidnapped Kono…" Naruto said, more to himself than to Gaara as he read the description of the car and the practically non-existent description of the suspects. "Why? ...What purpose does that brat serve?"

Gaara looked sympathetically to Naruto before glancing at the screen and sighing, "I have to delete it." He retold the blonde who seemed absorbed in the information.

"Huh?" Naruto replied and glanced at his redhead friend, before realizing what he had said, "oh right…yeah, yeah." He replied airily before stepping away from the computer so that Gaara could work.

Gaara watched Naruto walk away and slumped down into the couch. Naruto placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head in the palms of his hands, muttering curses in several different languages. If the situation wasn't so serious, Gaara would have smirked.

Gaara turned back to the screen and went through a series of different codes before he got access into the information and was able to actually delete the report instead of just reading it.

The statement was by Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara smirked and read what the Sasuke had written and saw his signature at the bottom. It was definitely the Uchiha, and Gaara felt a small spark of hope rise in his chest. This could be useful.

Naruto muttered a few other things until Gaara caught something in particular. "I need to talk to that snake," Naruto proclaimed a determined glint flashing in his eyes, "I want to know what the hell he's up to."

Gaara turned his chair back towards Naruto, and nodded in understanding. "I know I can't stop you," he said and glanced at his friend, "but if you're going, I am too." Gaara was completely used to his best friend's rash thinking, especially when it hit close to home. He was not about to deny his friend these answers, but it didn't mean he was stupid enough to let the blonde go alone into the snake's home.

Naruto knew why Gaara wanted to come and he nodded his head in understanding. It would be nice to have some backup and support; that place always gave him the creeps and that was partially why they declined the offer to stay in his home as they worked for him. They'd rather sleep under a bridge than live with that creeper.

Which they did, for three months or so, they had lived on the streets. Since they had refused to live at Orochimaru's 'house' he told them good luck and that he'd be watching. Luckily Naruto was able to sell a lot of Gaara's paintings (he was quite talented) and did odd jobs around the town. People were hesitant to let him help out but they eventually got used to paying him in cash, and after a few weeks they were able to get this rundown apartment. Rent was cheap, because the place was so disgusting-but they had a roof over their head and they were not about to complain. Anywhere was better than that's snake's place.

"Message Sasuke Uchiha," Gaara stated and smirked before turning to look at the computer screen, "he could be a useful contact."

"Uchiha?" Naruto questioned recognizing the name.

Gaara didn't turn back and just nodded his head, not bothering to elaborate.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the usual attitude that his best friend gave him. If anyone saw the two interact, they would never guess that the two of the them grew up together and actually were in fact best friends.

He went over to the coffee table and opened his laptop lid and started a google search on Sasuke Uchiha.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

'Humans are quite disgusting,' Sasuke mused, as he read through his current case.

The defendant wanted shared custody with his soon to be ex-wife. However she wanted nothing to do with him, and kept insisting that he was a horrible person and deserved no contact with her children. She claims that her ex is a big and would abuse the children if he got the chance to go near them. She said all this even though he has no history of abusive behaviour (he also doesn't drink or smoke), and has references pretty much saying he has sunshine shooting out of his ass.

The wife was just being bitter and vindictive, using her four children as pawns. It was disgusting and it made Sasuke angry that anyone would use their children as a way to get back at someone for being hurt.

These kids obviously would need their father. Their ages ranged from six years old to seventeen; one girl and three boys. A seventeen year old boy, a thirteen year old girl, a ten year old boy and then the youngest boy was six.

'That boy was probably seventeen.'

As soon as that thought surfaced he squished and stomped on it until it receded back into the back of his head. It was none of his business, he did his part, he reported the crime. He had done all he can do and should move on.

But part of him couldn't. Part of him scolded him for not stepping out and helping the boy as he struggled in the man's grip, and the other part told him that what if he had gone out and been the hero? He could have been shot and the boy still would be with them as he lay dying on the road.

He shook his head again and glanced around his office. He really had to stop thinking of that boy, however logically he knew that if you witness something like that, it would be hard to forget. He was human after all, it was only natural that he mulled over this because he couldn't understand it.

Why was that boy taken? Did he owe money to some people? The guys seemed to know who they were targeting...they knew his name (Sasuke assumed). Was it revenge on his parents? Was he in a gang?

Sasuke groaned and glanced back at the file before deciding that it was time to head home. Slowly he opened his polished desk's drawer and slipped the file in before closing it and locking it up.

He swivelled his chair around and looked out the windows in his office. They went from the floor to the ceiling and the blinds were drawn back, giving him a perfect view of the tinted windows the building beside his.

"Bing."

Sasuke turned his eyes to his blackberry that was sitting off to the right of his desk. The red light was flashing letting him know of a new received message.

'What now,' he agitatedly thought and grabbed the blackberry off the desk. He opened his private phone (very select people had this number) and pressed the blackberry symbol opening up the menu. He scrolled over to his email folder where the red star was, meaning that he got a new email message.

He rolled his eyes, figuring it was his brother sending another spam message about how if he didn't send that message on to twenty-seven people in fifteen minutes a dead girl was going to crawl out of his mirror and feast on his eyes while he's had a tendency to send those messages around.

He clicked the email icon and his inbox popped open. It was completely bare except the new email that was there. There was no subject line and the sender was...blocked?

Was it possible to send anonymous emails? Or to even block your email address?

He debated opening it for a few minutes, (can you get a virus in your phone) before giving in and clicking the message open.

_Sasuke Uchiha, what you saw yesterday did not happen. The police have given up on the case. If you know what's best, you will give up too._

_-Wind_

Sasuke scuffed at the email, 'sure thing' he replied in his head, preparing to delete it. It was probably someone messing with him, or a prank email. However as his fingers hovered over the delete key he realized that it was highly improbable that it was a prank.

How would someone know what he saw yesterday? How would they know he reported something to the police?

'Am I being stalked?" he asked and glanced cautiously around his office looking for anything out of place. 'I'm being paranoid,' he reasoned but the message still on the screen made him think otherwise.

How does someone know?

"Che, what kind of name is Wind?" he questioned out loud before closing the email folder and picking up his suit jacket that he lay on one of the nice arm chairs that he had decorated his office with.

Was it possible for the police to give up on this case?

For some reason that thought made his stomach churn and his heart sink. He didn't want to think that the police, who are supposed to serve and protect, would give up on some case over some person who calls themselves Wind.

He held his phone tightly in one hand and plopped down in the chair that had his suit jacket two seconds ago.

'Wind' he huffed and glared hatefully at his phone. 'Who the hell does Wind think he is?'

Sasuke smirked and opened up his contact list on his phone and began scrolling through the small amount he had kept on there. None of them business associates-he kept a separate phone just for them. Once he found the number he was looking for, he glanced at the clock on his wall that was steadily ticking away.

'8:13pm,' good, it wasn't too late to call.

"No idiot tells me what to do," he muttered and began dialling the number and placed it against his ear.

* * *

TBC?

**Note:** I am going to post one more chapter (probably sometime next week), hopefully I get feedback. I really appreciate those who have reviewed but it's a little discouraging when I see lots of people alerting this story and favouring it but hardly anyone is leaving any reviews. I really like this idea but I'm losing love for it because nobody seems to care...well so it seems. I dunno. I'm not one to beg for reviews but it would be nice to know what you're thinking.

_(1) _I actually think Konohamaru will be a good ninja, but I don't think Sasuke would.

**So review? **

_Edited: 08/22/10  
__Reposted: 08/24/10_


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary****:** AU. They need to get out of this mess, and fast. Thank god for Sasuke Uchiha who just happened to see something he wasn't supposed to, and ended up unknowingly getting involved. NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer: It is not mine. I'm too poor to be sued; all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings****:** Sexual-themes, violence, alcohol and drug abuse, Het., Yaoi, and coarse language.

Pairings: NaruSasu, ItaHina, KyuSak

This is chapter two. Yay, I finished it. Hope its good, and I'm building up to the plot and just setting the stage for everything. This one is a lot shorter than the first chapter.

I can't really seem to find a summary to stick to :S Hopefully I find one I'm satisfied with soon.

* * *

******OoOoOoOo**- Time shift

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°- Scene change**

**

* * *

**

**I**mpressive **M**ess  
**B**y: **P**urple**C**ranberi  
**C**hapter **T**wo

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Slender fingers combed through silky raven locks in a loving fashion. "Honey, we can't stay this way all day," she wistfully stated, the tone contradicting what she said; she very well could stay like this all day.

Itachi nuzzled his face into her stomach, before kissing it gently, "I don't care."

Hinata giggled and kept combing her fingers through her husband's hair, twirling a dark lock around her index finger.

Sometimes Itachi could be just like a spoiled child, but that's part of the reason Hinata loved him.

"Come on," she said pulling his head off her flat stomach and staring into those charcoal eyes that were filled with happiness and love, "let's get a late snack and watch a movie."

Itachi rubbed his cheek against her palms and nodded softly.

Hinata smiled at her husband and watched as he slowly stood up giving her room to stand up as well.

She watched as Itachi disappeared into the kitchen and slowly traced her fingers around her belly button with a soft smile.

'I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl,' she pondered and kept tracing her belly button, not noticing her husband standing in the entryway.

Itachi watched his wife with the softest smiles reserved just for her. She was the only person who could make him smile like that, and he was honoured to have her in his life.

As he turned to enter the small kitchen he heard his cell phone ringing, the Funeral March by Chopin filling the air. He turned around and spotted his phone sitting on the table beside Hinata.

"Ignore it," he commanded, opening an overhead cabinet and taking out a bag of popcorn.

Hinata nodded and glanced at the phone that kept ringing.

Itachi had caller ID so when she saw that it was the youngest Uchiha calling, she couldn't help but smirk and pick up the phone before the call went to voice mail.

"Hold on Sasuke, Itachi will be right with you." She politely stated and pressed the hold button not leaving enough time for the younger sibling to reply.

She flicked the television on and leaned back into the couch, just as Itachi came into the living room, balancing a bowl of popcorn, two cans of coke zero and a salt and vinegar seasoning for the popcorn.

Hinata stifled a chuckle as Itachi tried to gracefully place all items on the table, but he failed miserably, causing a can of coke to topple over. Thankfully it was still closed. She bent down and picked up the can, which her violet hair falling into her face as she placed the can back on the table.

"Itachi you better take that call," she told in a serious voice and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the table.

Itachi turned to eye his wife, "I thought I said to ignore it," he jibed and stole a few cornels of popcorn.

Hinata hissed and held the bowl protectively to her chest, "make your own," she said poking him in the chest.

He rolled his eyes, and picked up his phone and scrunched his nose up. "It's just Sasuke. I don't want his whining to ruin the third best day of my life."

"Third?" Hinata questioned, and placed a cornel in her mouth.

"Yes," he smiled and walked towards the kitchen not expanding on what that meant. First best day was the day he had met Hinata. She had been getting harrased in the park by some guy who wanted to rile her up but she was just ignoring him. It bothered Itachi, so he stepped up and told the guy to buzz off. The second best day of his life was when he proposed and she said yes. He never felt so vulnerable in his entire life but it was completely worth it.

Sighing he pressed the hold button taking his brother off hold.

"What do you want Sasuke." Itachi demanded, his voice much harsher than he meant it to be, he had a right to be a little angered. His important day was being interrupted.

"_Hello Itachi," _

Itachi placed another bag in the microwave, "what is it you want." Itachi questioned again, while setting the timer.

"_I need some information, I'm sure you can get."_

"What kind of information?"

"_Any you can provide."_

Itachi glared at the microwave as the bag began to pop, "Sasuke I'm not playing games."

"_On a person calling themselves 'Wind," the name was spat out but he continued. "I'm sure that's not his or her real name. I need anything you can give me on them, and I need it as soon as possible."_

Itachi smirked, feeling the need to laugh at his little brother.

"Why do you want to know about Wind." He commanded, not asked, and turned around to face the living room.

He knew exactly who Wind was.

"_You know about Wind?" _

Itachi scoffed at the tone of his brother's voice, like it was a major shock for Itachi to actually know about someone.

"I might," Itachi coolly told.

"_Hm that's new. Do I know him?" Sasuke asked curiously._

Itachi rolled his eyes and could already hear the gears working inside Sasuke's head. 'Was it possible that Wind was a friend of the family?' or even 'Is Wind a business associate.'

Right…Wind wouldn't be caught in such a stuffy environment that they had, and still live in.

"No you don't," Itachi commented.

"_How do you know him?"_

Itachi recalled how he met the bubbly teen; well he was a teen at the time. It had been a few years since Itachi actually saw Wind.

"That is not your concern," Itachi stated with a level voice, he hated repeating himself. "You have yet to tell me why you wanted to know."

"_He sent me a message."_

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he opened the microwave door. "Really now? That is interesting."

"_Yes."_

"What did the message say?"

"…_." Sasuke sighed, "He told me to mind my own business."_

Itachi furrowed his brows and peeled the bag open, "Well then mind your own business." Itachi commented offhandedly like it was the obvious solution.

_Sasuke hissed and growled into the phone, "No one tells me what to do!" _

Itachi rolled his eyes. His younger brother seemed to stay stuck in stupid teenager mood sometimes, and Itachi knew how to fix that but sadly, he couldn't punch Sasuke from over the phone.

"Why should I help you?"

"_We're family?"_

Itachi scuffed; was that a question or a statement?

"So were Cain and Abel," he pointed out.

"_Itachi…" Sasuke growled out._

Itachi pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the counter and sighed, "what do you plan on doing with this information, baby brother?"

"_Does it matter?" _

"Don't be stupid," 'of course it matters'. Really, sometimes Sasuke's brain was dead. If Itachi was going to provide information on someone, he wanted to make sure that it wouldn't come back to kick him in the ass-literally. He was sure Wind could pack a punch.

"_Well its none of your concern."_

"Then I can't help you," he replied back and walked into the living room, carrying the new bowl of popcorn with his free hand.

"_Yes you can, you just won't and I want to know why." _

Hinata was surfing through the station and munching on the popcorn, "I am not willing to put me and his working relationship in danger over your foolishness."

"_Even if it's for me?"_

"Even if it's for you," he commented and took a seat beside Hinata.

"_He knows something….something he shouldn't know about."_

"I do not enjoy riddles baby brother," Itachi snapped and watched his wife keep her eyes fixated on the television screen.

"_Why are you so infuriating!" Sasuke huffed._

"Why are you so dense?" Itachi countered and propped his feet on the table, just to have them kicked off by Hinata.

"_He got access to information that nobody is supposed to know!" Sasuke ranted, "I saw something important yesterday, a kidnapping, and I reported it. Suddenly this guy," the word was spoken with poison, "messages me and says, mind my own business!"_

Itachi felt like pointing out that his brother was acting like a drama queen but he decided to bite his tongue.

"Now was that so difficult?" He cooed mockingly into the phone.

"_Whatever."_

"Wind is a private investigator for Leaf Industries. They're located in Konoha," Itachi stated, "he's probably around twenty-three now…" he thoughtfully told. "I met him a few times actual-"

"_You met him!" _

Itachi glared at the space in front of him. Did his brother just interrupt him?

"Yes," he gritted out.

"_What did he look like?" _

"Goodbye little brother," Itachi replied and promptly hung up the phone. Sasuke wanted to interrupt him and then want answers; he could find them on his own.

Hinata gave him a look that showed mild interest but she said nothing. Itachi smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his chest.

"It's nothing," he told her softly, and kissed her cheek lovingly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Sasuke frowned as he heard the dial tone but he shrugged. He knew what Itachi was like when you got on his nerves, and somehow Sasuke had gotten on his nerves. But that wasn't important, he had some information to go on.

Pulling out his laptop, he opened up Google and typed in Leaf Industries.

It was a small start to finding Wind.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Naruto sighed and glanced at the gates that stood in his way. They were beautiful; it had beige stones that molded into the surrounding wall, and held up the black cast iron bars.

Sadly on the other side of that gate and wall was a mansion that belonged to Orochimaru. Even though his house was magnificent, and was a sight to behold. With all its marble floors and bay windows it gave the building an elegant quality to it, and made people forget what happened behind those doors.

But Naruto knew, and it made him sick that he was even within eyesight of that building.

"This is stupid." Gaara told, and turned his green eyes towards the blonde who was still focused on the gate.

"How so?" Naruto curiously asked with a hint of humour behind the words.

Gaara kept his eyes on the blonde before he glanced at the building not bothering with a reply.

Naruto knew why Gaara said it was a stupid idea. They were about to walk into the lion's, well, the snake's den without a plan.

Orochimaru was the lord of the underworld and you can't just walk in willy-nilly even if you…somewhat worked for the man. He was the one to call you, and even then you had to go through several security checks and metal detectors. Only then you might have a chance of actually seeing the snake; sometimes you just got his right hand man or another goon of his.

Naruto really hated all of the checks and the security squad did not have a funny bone in their entire body. So he learned to just not to open his mouth, because if you accidently pissed one of them off-they had the power to do strip searches and then can still kick you off the property. And it wasn't worth the hassle of trying to get back in.

"You sure?" Gaara questioned as he looked at the security camera that seemed to be zoning in on them.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, blowing his hair out of his eyes before looking towards the camera Gaara was staring at.

"Yo!" he flailed his arms and waved back and forth at the camera, "We need to speak to Orochimaru! It's important!" He called, knowing perfectly well the microphone was on as well.

Gaara shook his head at the blonde's antics and watched as the camera moved a bit more as though analyzing them.

"Do you have an appointment?" a robotic sounding voice asked from the speaker that was on the side of the gate-on the beige stones.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "not exactly," he replied with a laugh and turned his eyes towards Gaara looking for help. The redhead ignored the plea in his eyes.

"Then you must leave," the voice said.

"It's important," the blonde whined, and stared pleadingly into the camera.

"Leave." The voice demanded.

"Look!" Naruto huffed and weakly kicked a pebble from in front of the gate, "it's super important. Just tell him, Naruto and Gaara are here, and we will not leave!" He cheered and grinned at the camera.

"Leave," The man instructed again.

"Fuck! Just tell the snake that I need to see him!" Naruto hollered, and stomped harshly on the ground. "Its important!"

"And why is it important to see me Naruto?" a slimly voice that could only belong to Orochimaru hissed from the speaker.

"Ahaha! See, see, he knows me!" Naruto happily told the camera and stuck his tongue out, Gaara just watched.

Orochimaru chuckled and cleared his throat. "And again I ask, what is so important?"

"Can we talk?" Naruto asked, and glanced around the surroundings. Trees covered any sort of view of the actual mansion along with the wall surrounding the property.

"I am a very busy man, you should know this." Orochimaru told tiredly, "you're monthly report was already delivered this month."

Naruto glared at the camera, "look can we talk inside, it's not a matter of public knowledge." He told the camera, specifically hinting that he did not want the guard to hear.

A sigh came from the speaker and Naruto smirked, victory was his.

"Fine," noises could be heard on the other side, "but for a short time." He told strictly and the gates began to open.

"Oh and Naruto," Orochimaru's voice stopped them before the took a step past the newly opened gates, "you owe me." Laughter filled the air causing Naruto to roll his eyes and step past the gates, Gaara standing off to his right.

"Well," Naruto stretched and glanced at the now seeable house. It was a faint shape and about a fifteen-minute walk from the gate up the main doors, and that is if you cut across the gardens and grass. "We're off to see the Snake, the wonderful Snake of Oz!"_(1)_

Gaara gave Naruto a look of clear hatred, "No."

Naruto slowly strolled down the pebbled road, Gaara matching him evenly in step.

"How about: over the river, and through the woods to the Snake's house we go?"

"No."

"Hmm…." Naruto thoughtfully hummed, "Doesn't it feel good to be alive, when you're going somewhere?"

Gaara quirked his eyebrow at his friend, "Depends were your going," he coolly stated and watched as the pebbles changed into paved cement.

Naruto shrugged, and kept walking. "I got my high heels on, and my black mini skirt," he smirked as he felt Gaara physically recoil at his horrible off-tune voice.

"You're not going to shut up the entire way to the door, are you?"

"Nope~"

**OoOoOoOo**

"So let me get this straight," Orochimaru's slimy voice questioned, amusement dancing in his grey eyes. "You two," he flicked his eyes between Naruto and Gaara whom where standing just near the couch he was relaxing on. "You want me to let my newest tool be in your care? Without a reason."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the term "tool". Everyone who had the potential to work under him, was known as a tool-such as him and Gaara.

Gaara gave a cool expression and did not bother to reply, but Naruto spoke up anyway. "Yes."

The bodyguards tried to conceal their chuckles, but they were doing a horrible job. Orochimaru seemed to chuckle himself before addressing the two.

"That just won't happen." He told them sternly, the chuckling from the bodyguards stationed around the room dying as he spoke. "You do not just walk into my home and demand things from me," he told them and leaned back in his leather chair, "from my point of view, you shouldn't be allowed to ask for anything. You work for me last time I checked."

"We don't have to," Naruto replied under his breath but automatically shut up knowing that it was a stupid thing to blurt out.

"No you don't," Orochimaru smirked and leaned forward placing his hands on his desk, "but you know the power I hold, and how I can use it. Are you really willing to risk that Naruto?"

Naruto bit his lip nervously and shook his head, not daring to meet the snake man's eyes.

He knew perfectly well what that snake was capable of, and Orochimaru was not a stupid man. He knew who Naruto's family and friends were, he wasn't willing to even risk the idea of them getting hurt.

"Are you, Gaara?" Orochimaru turned his grey eyes towards the redhead.

Gaara glared at the man, he also knew what Orochimaru was capable of, and was not willing to risk anyone's lives, especially when Naruto was going to be suffering as well. They were best friends; he was not going to just leave the blonde on his own.

"No," he gritted out and glanced wearily at Naruto who seemed to be deflated at having come here.

"Good," Orchimaru chirped and glanced tiredly around the room. "Now I am a busy person, so if that is all-"

"What could I give you in return?" Naruto asked, his eyes staying focused on the royal red carpet of the room.

"What could you give me?" Orochimaru asked himself and leaned back into his chair, "that is a good question." He murmured thoughtfully, "why is taking him into your care so important? Last time I checked you guys barely make enough to afford that shithole, so I am curious to why you want to save him."

"Because he's important to me," Naruto stated, a glint of determination flashing through his steely blue eyes, "so what is it you want?"

"You can't offer me anything, Naruto." Orochimaru indifferently responded. "Money? I have it. Women? I can get them easily. Men? They crawl to me for what I can offer them. Fame? It's overrated, I prefer working in the shadows. Power? We both know, that I control this city. So what is it you can offer me?"

Naruto thought about it, and Gaara seemed to be thinking as well about this answer.

Realistically they both knew. They could offer nothing to this snake, he had whatever he wanted, and what he didn't want he bullied into getting-or just plain took it.

"That's why I asked what you wanted," Naruto muttered and glanced at him, "I know you have that, but tell me what I can do!" Naruto shouted a bit peeved off from the arrogance rolling off the slimy male.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, the bodyguards tensing and getting ready in case the blonde tried anything fishy.

"Don't use that tone with me, boy." Orochimaru hissed and stood, "be thankful I even bothered to listen to your sniveling request!" He exclaimed and glanced at them, eyeing one of the guards near the door to his office.

Naruto stood firmly and watched as the snake took his seat again and eyed the blonde and redhead.

"Move into the estate," he commanded them. "That is my only offer that I will exchange with you so that you can look after Konohamaru."

Naruto gaped at him, "that defeats the purpose of looking after Konohamaru! He'll still be trapped in these walls, just as we would be!"

Orochimaru smirked, "that is my only solution. If you want to keep an eye on your friend, then you'll move in. If not, then you can stay at your hole in the wall apartment," he told them and looked between them.

"You have two hours to decide. Enjoy the gardens and get back to me," he dismissively told them. "I am very busy."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Sai watched as Naruto and Gaara left Orchimaru's office. The blonde looked furious and looked like he was aching to punch something or rather someone. Gaara looked like how the raven normally saw him: cool and dethatched.

He smirked as he watched them head down the hall towards his room. He needed to time this perfectly or the security cameras would pick up on his actions and the guards could report it to Orochimaru and then not only was he screwed but so were Naruto and Gaara.

Quickly opening his door, he strolled out onto the wooden floors, and began to walk a good twenty feet in front of the blonde and redhead.

He knew they wouldn't acknowledge him because of they way they've always interacted over the last seven months.

Everything had to be discreet.

Sai turned left down a hall leading into the guest rooms were several other people were staying. These were his business associates hallway. The other residents, such as young Konohamaru, were on the second floor.

Sai smiled as he saw both Naruto and Gaara take a left and followed him but kept talking to each other, and pretending to ignore Sai completely.

The raven stopped for a few seconds to pretend to fix his shoe lace-thankfully he was wearing shoe laces, last time it was an entire mess because he realized he was wearing flip-flops.

He undid the laces, knowing the way the camera was positioned it wouldn't see if his laces were actually tied or not, and waited for them to come close by.

Orochimaru knew that him and Naruto were not on the best of terms; well at least that's what he thought, so if he happened to trip the blonde, it wouldn't be questioned.

Which is exactly what he was going to do.

As Naruto and Gaara got closer, they both parted to walk around the bent over raven in the middle of the hall that was supposedly fixing his shoes. Just as they were passing, Sai tripped the blonde with his hand and Naruto went crashing down.

"Shit!" Naruto screeched as his face made contact with the hard wood.

Sai ignored the glare that Gaara was giving him before he slowly sliding the slip of paper he kept in his shoe out and place it in Naruto's palm.

Once the small lined paper was in Naruto's palm the blonde closed his palm hiding it from view.

"Learn to walk Dickless," Sai scuffed standing up and brushing his pants off and fixing his belly shirt.

Gaara gave him another glare before taking Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't trip people, asshole!" Naruto retorted and huffed before storming down the hall with Gaara following behind him.

Sai shook his head, before following behind them slowly. At the next hallway he made a left while Naruto and Gaara went right.

He knew that they would read the note once they got into the gardens, where Sai had told them there was a lot less security, because camera's and microphones could not see and hear parts of the garden.

Sai made his way into the library and took a seat on the couch and stretching his feet out. He had ten minutes before he should head towards one of basement conference rooms.

Once Sai "joined" Orochimaru on behalf of Danzo, he had been promised a secure room in which he could communicate to Danzo with, without having cameras and microphones eavesdropping on their conversations.

Hopefully the guards won't say a word once Naruto and Gaara appeared on the camera's leading up to that room. There were only two guards for over 1,000 cameras. He was sure they wouldn't think anything of it.

He hoped.

* * *

TBC?

Unbeta'd (I need to find one).

I feel kind of bad whining at the end of the first chapter about reviews. I was just discouraged because of the lack of feedback on the actual story especially since I did put a lot of effort and thought into this plot. That's all I will ever say about reviews. You won't hear me whining anymore.

Thanks to everyone who did review!

_(1) From the movie: Wizard of Oz  
-Over the River and Through the Woods (Lydia Maria Child)  
-Going Somewhere (Colin Hay)  
-High Heels (Lola)_

Naruto and Sasuke meet soon, I promise, and with that meeting everything picks up! So I'm excited to write it out soon XD

**Penny for your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary****:** AU. They never thought they would be in this situation. Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku were on the run; Konohamaru Sarutobi was kidnapped; and Sasuke Uchiha was going to save them? NaruSasu.

**Disclaimer: It is not mine. I'm too poor to be sued; all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings****:** Sexual-themes, violence, alcohol and drug abuse, Het., Yaoi, and coarse language.

Pairings: NaruSasu, ItaHina, KyuSak

* * *

**OoOoOoOo- Time shift**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°- Scene change

* * *

I start school on Tuesday the 14th (yuck) and I also have a job interview right after I finish class, hopefully it goes well. Since it's my third year and I've decided that I want to torture myself this year I'm taking 125% course load….the maximum I'm allowed-my academic advisor thought I was insane! (It's a lot tougher than you'd think).

What was the point to that? Well to tell you my update rate is going to change…sorry, nothing I can do about that. Just hang in there!

I am liking the new summary. Hopefully I continue to like it.

* * *

**I**mpressive **M**ess  
**B**y: **P**urple**C**ranberi  
**C**hapter **T**hree

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Sai was not sure what to expect when he walked into the room that he had instructed Naruto and Gaara to go to, but he wasn't expecting Naruto to be meditating in the middle of the conference table. But on the other hand, he wasn't surprised Naruto was very unpredictable.

He slowly closed the door behind him and turned his eyes towards Naruto and Gaara.

"Hey," he greeted gaining their attention.

"Sai, what's up?" Naruto asked opening his eyes and watching as the raven took a seat on one of the chairs that circled the table he was sitting on.

Gaara moved from leaning against the wall to taking a seat on one of the chairs, quite a distance away from Sai. It's not like he disliked Sai, he just didn't like sitting beside people, in general.

"I have good and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Sai asked.

"Does it matter, we need to hear both." Gaara commented.

"I read it is polite to ask this…"Sai replied thoughtfully and forcibly smiled.

"Bad news first," Naruto stated, smiling lightly trying to turn Sai's fake smile into something real, no matter how impossible it was.

"I got the list you wanted," Sai looked towards Naruto, his entire posture and voice serious.

Naruto and Gaara both looked at him with confusion. "How is that bad news?" Gaara asked, resting both his hands on the table.

"It's not, that's the good news." Sai told.

"Then why did you ask us which we preferred?" Naruto questioned, moving to the edge of the table.

"I was told it was polite." Sai countered, and watched the blonde jump off the table, "I did not read about having to actually give you the news you choose."

Naruto rolled his eyes and hopped off the table. That was such a 'Sai' thing to say. That boy had emotional issues, but at least he was attempting to be more social and show his emotions more…even if it was by reading books-which were usually wrong in their teachings.

"Wait…you finished it?" Naruto stared in awe at the raven, having registered what Sai had said.

"Yes."

"Damn," Naruto muttered brushing a hand through his blonde hair, "that took a long time. But it's not going to be accurate," he sighed and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"It's very accurate," Sai defended and stood up slowly.

"Not possible," Naruto commented, waving his hand dismissively, "he has new 'tools'." Naruto spat out noticing Gaara frown at the tone and the wording he used.

Sai pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolded it, "I assure you, it's up-to-date." He placed the page down on the big oval table and watched as Naruto stood up and walked towards him, followed by Gaara who also stood and walked around the table.

"How is that possible," Naruto muttered and looked at the names. "I mean," he said reading each one carefully, "Konohamaru was just taken two days ago…. how'd you get his name so quickly?" Naruto asked turning his blue eyes towards Sai.

Sai smirked and glanced down at the list of eight names written there. "I have my ways," he said shrugging it off and taking his seat back in the chair.

Sai was asked by Gaara to make a list of all the people who were railroaded into helping Orochimaru and/or people who are just being used-pawns to make other work for Orochimaru.

Naruto took the list off the table and took a seat beside Sai, with the paper still in his hands.

"Eight people, including us," Naruto murmured, and turned his eyes to Sai. "Continue."

Sai nodded and took the paper right out of Naruto's hand and placed it down in front of him.

"First is Haku," he said glancing at the name on the page, "he's leverage for Zabuza Momochi, a gun dealer."

"Then there's Kiran," Sai said skipping all three of their names that was listed after Haku, "she's leverage for her father who is executive officer in Konoha Customs, or KBSA-Konoha Boarder Service Agency.

"Next is Sueigestu Hoozuki, leverage for his only relative-a close cousin, who happens to be the DA of Konoha. _(1)_

"And lastly, Konohamaru Sarutobi," Sai said wearily looking to see Naruto's features tense as the name was spoken. "Leverage for Asuma and Hiruzen Sarutobi, one a retired cop and the other an active officer on the Konoha police department."

Sai ended like that and allowed the information to sink into their minds. Each second he counted, seemed to be a minute because the silence was long and the tension was thick.

Gaara cleared his throat, causing Sai to look at the redhead. "What does it all mean, Sai." He demanded and calmly watched the raven.

Sai smiled and turned his eyes to look at Naruto who was peering at him from his chair.

"It means simply what I said," he replied and continued before Gaara could interrupt him.

"It means this is how Orochimaru is getting away with everything. He's connected everywhere. In customs-which explains how he can easily get his shipments every few months. He has a connection into the gun world, which explains how he has ample amount of weapons for each of his guards and a lot more. He also has connections inside the police department, namely me, who gives him access to Police Chief Danzo.

"But Orochimaru is a smart man, he took precaution. Asuma Sarutobi has been hot on his trail since his father quit, and to ensure Asuma plays nicely and does not start a rebellion against Danzo, took Konohamaru to blackmail him. See how that works?

"And if Asuma decides to press charges, he has the DA's office in the palm of his hands, so those charges will go nowhere." Sai ended and glanced into stormy blue eyes and then to angry green ones.

"So that means we're screwed," Naruto said and sighed running a hand through his hair again.

"No." Gaara replied and shook his head glancing at Naruto, "it means we now know, and we can now solve the problem."

Naruto gaped at him, "solve this?" he questioned under his breath, "we know he has roots in other places, these are just the ones he had to actually take people for to ensure that everything is done right," Naruto replied, "how do you expect us, who are also serving his evil sliminess, to save them?"

Gaara smirked, "we don't," he leaned back into the chair, "we get others to do it for us."

Naruto considered that for a moment before frowning, "yeah, who?"

Gaara did not respond and turned his green eyes to Sai. "Thank you fro that information," he replied formally. "What's the bad news."

Sai looked towards a confused Naruto whom seemed to be trying to decipher what Gaara said.

"I think Orochimaru is on to us," Sai stated and sighed glancing at the two people he started to consider his friends.

"What?" Naruto shouted turning wide eyes to Sai who seemed sad to have to break the news.

"How." Gaara commanded, he never asks for things.

"I don't know," Sai replied tiredly, "I just get a vibe that he does, and Danzo seemed to be keen more to what I have been doing than what Orochimaru is doing. It's strange…." He muttered and weakly smiled.

Naruto had to process this information before he felt sorrow fill him. They've been working for months on end on trying to get a lead to getting them out of this mess, and it seemed that it was going to crumble in the end.

Gaara sighed and put his head in the palms of his hands gazing restlessly at the wall. "That is a problem."

Naruto felt like rolling his eyes and stating telling Gaara to stop stating the obvious but his mind was not in it.

Sai nodded, "I have covered to the best I can but I think it best to stop communication between us for a while," he replied a hint of sadness in his voice as he told them this. "It's safer."

"We need someone on the inside," Naruto whined slightly, but understood where Sai stood. He just hated to have all that work done for nothing. "Damn-it," he cursed frustratingly and placed his head down on the table.

"No." Gaara stated, and stood from his seat. "I have an idea."

"You have an idea?" Naruto curiously asked, lifting his head off the table.

Gaara gave a curt nod and looked at Sai who also seemed quite interested in this plan.

"Orochimaru does know," he stated offhandedly, as Naruto's face darkened and his body seemed to stiffen.

"What?" he curiously asked, "how do you know that?"

"He has been bothering us more than usual into having to move into the estate," he shrugged, "it makes sense if Sai has been suspected by Danzo."

Naruto processed the information, and nodded slowly.

"Anyway, since we want Konohamaru to live with us, he's not going to give him up for free-"

"-Or at all," Sai interrupted and glanced at Gaara. "Orochimaru needs Konohamaru close to keep his uncle under wraps. You're not getting Konohamaru, no matter what."

Naruto groaned and placed his head back on the table, "we're doomed."

Gaara rolled his eyes, while Sai mumbled a small 'drama-queen' under his breath.

"Anyway," Gaara said turning his eyes towards Sai, "it doesn't matter either way. I will be able to keep an eye on Konohamaru if I move into the estate."

The room went silent. Naruto looked at Gaara with an expression of utter confusion, while Sai seemed to be digesting what he said.

"I'm sorry Gaara, repeat that…" Naruto stated darkly, "I think I misheard you."

"You did not mishear me."

"Are you insane!" Naruto shouted, standing and placing both hands down on the table. "Do you understand how stupid that idea is! You'll be trapped! Cameras will follow you; you'll have a personal guard following you everywhere, not just outside anymore! Jesus Gaara! Fuck, you can't decide this so suddenly!"

Gaara did not reply as the blonde ranted and Sai seemed to look at Naruto with sympathy.

"Why do you want to throw your life away?" Naruto earnestly asked and looked up into cold emerald eyes.

"I'm not." Gaara stated and sighed, "Naruto, it'll be fine."

"You don't know that," Naruto stated and sat back down in his seat. "Explain to me, why this even crossed your mind."

"He is not going to let us leave," Gaara stated and watched as Naruto's eyebrow rose. "We owe him for taking up his time."

Naruto froze remembering what Orochimaru said back at the gate. _" 'Oh and Naruto, you owe me.' "_

"Maybe he forgot," the blonde mumbled already knowing there was no chance that the snake forgot about that comment.

"So, if I just stay," Gaara continued ignoring the blonde's comment, "he'll be satisfied. You can keep up investigating outside these walls, and inside I can gather information, while Sai gets the pressure off of himself." Gaara said glancing at Sai, "We don't need Danzo suspecting us."

Sai nodded and smiled at Gaara, "thanks."

Gaara gave another curt nod and watched as a variety of emotions swept through Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sighed, "Okay, I get that. Plus with you inside you can keep an eye on Kono for me," he sighed again. "However, if we are going to do this-because I still say it's insane, we need Orochimaru to agree to a few terms."

"Terms?" Sai asked while at the same time Gaara replied with a "yes."

"Yes." Naruto nodded, "if we do, do this, I need money." He grimaced, "and as much as taking that filthy blood money from Orochimaru, without Gaara around I won't be able to afford that place and I'll be back on the streets. Then he'll lose contact with us again and bitch about it to our guards and I really hate hearing his whining," the blonde stated.

"Agreed," Gaara nodded already knowing how it was going to deeply trouble Naruto taking that man's money. "We also need him to drop your guards."

Sai chuckled, "now that won't happen."

"Yes it will," Gaara commented. "He does not need to keep reminding us that he can easily hurt the ones we love, he shoves that down our throats at every chance." He commented, "Naruto is not stupid enough to risk that, and neither am I."

"Actually you are," Sai commented, "you're doing exactly what he doesn't want you doing now," he smirked, "you'll looking for a way out and to bring him down."

Naruto smiled, "yes but he doesn't know that."

"Exactly," Gaara commented, "Naruto will not risk them, but at the same time by doing nothing he is risking them."

Sai nodded in understanding. If Naruto acted like a lifeless doll that Orochimaru wanted in his grasp then his family would always be constantly threatened and used against him, this way he gets them out of that situation from the shadows.

"So if we get him to take the guards off for one day, every two weeks, it gives you time to go see your family-supposedly." Gaara stated and placed his hand up to stop Naruto from speaking, "in that time, you'll actually be meeting with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned and scrunched up his face, "uh why?"

"Because he can help us greatly, and he is not connected to anything. You need to explain the situation to him, and make him help us."

"What can he do?" Naruto questioned, "from what I read up on him, he's a good lawyer and has a few network connections but nothing we could actually use."

"That isn't important," Gaara waved off and smiled, "it's our connections that matter."

Naruto scratched his head and laughed lightly, "I'm still lost."

Sai snorted and motioned Gaara to keep going.

"Naruto, you can get Sasuke to talk to Leaf, give them details. Get them working with us."

"That'll put them in danger," Naruto snapped back, "are you willing to do that to our friends?"

Gaara glared, "they deserve to know what's happening."

"At the stake of their lives?"

Gaara faltered for a second before glancing back at the table, "How would you feel if Kiba kept this from you, for your own safety?"

Naruto frowned for a second and sighed. He would be beyond pissed at the brunette if he ever withheld this type of information.

"Good point."

Gaara nodded and gave a small smile, which was rare for the redhead. "It'll be hard to do that to them, but we need Shikamaru. Sasuke will be our go to guy to get him to work between us and them," he explained quickly.

"It makes sense," Naruto replied, "what if he refuses?"

"Make him accept."

Naruto rolled his eyes; he should have figured that would be Gaara's idea. He ran a hand through his hair again and closed his eyes; he had to think about this.

If Gaara stayed at the estate he'd be in danger, but he would also be getting inside information along with keeping everyone out of harms way-namely Konohamaru.

However, if he left with Naruto they'd be back at square one with no information and stuck searching for some leads; but Gaara would be out of that man's slimy grasps.

Was the risk of his life worth it?

"Naruto." Gaara drawled out, "we don't have time to think, nor do I need your permission."

The blonde glared and nodded his head, "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Nobody said you had to be."

Sai looked between them and smiled picking up the paper. "Well you should go back to Orochimaru, and I should go as well." He handed the paper to Naruto; "you should get to work on this as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded and watched the raven leave through the only door to the room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Sasuke glanced around the area restlessly, and glanced agitatedly at his wristwatch.

The idiot was late.

Not only was he late, he was the one who set the time and place, and he did not even have the decency to be on time.

Sasuke glared at the people passing by; and older couple slowly walking down the path of the park.

He saw children playing with a Frisbee a few meters away and noticed a group of babbling mothers chatting while their children slept in their strollers.

He sighed and took a seat on the wooden bench, making sure that there was any garbage on it before taking his seat.

Last night while he was sleeping he received a weird phone call. Initially he was just going to ignore the asshole who was calling him at two in the morning, but decided it could be a work emergency so answered it anyway.

However by the time his fuzzy mind made out the lettering 'unknown' on his caller ID it was too late and he was talking to the person; who turned out to be Wind.

And apparently having been too foggy to actually follow the conversation that time of night all he heard was the meeting point. It wasn't until later that morning when he realized what he had done earlier.

Unfortunately for him, he was about to just ignore the entire thing and continue his day on like it never happened, however….a small part of his mind kept egging him on.

'Go meet him. He has your answers. Your meeting won't kill you.'

But as he countered, he very much could be killed because he had no idea whether or not Wind was a serial killer.

Which is why he has no idea why he was sitting in the park-watching people pass by as he waited around for a person who didn't even have the curtsey to be on time.

He stood up and shook his head, he had no idea what he was doing. Why was he even considering meeting this man? Didn't his mother teach him as a child that meeting with strangers is dangerous.

He took a few steps down the path and back towards the bustling street, when he heard his name being shouted distantly from the other side of the park.

"Sasuke!" A loud voice hollered from across the path, making Sasuke turn towards that voice and watch on as a figure ran happily down the path and straight at him.

Arms wrapped around his waist before he registered the blonde hair that was on the man's head.

"I missed you," a voice cooed happily into his ear, as Sasuke stared impassively back into blue eyes, and frowned when he figured that the boy must be mistaken.

Sasuke could be a common name right…?

A face nuzzled his shoulder and Sasuke was about to push him off when he heard a beautifully gentle voice whisper into his ear. "I'm sorry."

Before he could physically move his arms to dislodge the ones around his waist he felt a pair of soft lips against his.

The arms around his waist tightened, probably trying to earn a response from the completely frozen raven, but it was useless; Sasuke had forgotten what was happening.

Well…until he felt a tongue licking his lips, asking for entrance.

'What the hell?'

* * *

TBC?

Sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't kill me.

This is unbeta'd , as I'm sure you can tell :P

I am posting today because….well school starts tomorrow, and I have a job interview tomorrow. So this post is to hold us both over for a while.

Sorry about the crappy kiss…I might go back and edit that. (Probably will)

**Note:** ** I have created a Livejournal account with all my stories (as of right now…only two are posted) because I have been hearing about a RedButton issue (it's been circulating Livejournal). Now, I would take down all my stories to stop supporting such a site, but honestly I am too lazy. Plus it's a lot easier to update on here than anywhere else. So I will have all my stories up in the following weeks (this one included), if you prefer to read there the link is provided on my profile-it's the homepage link or the actual link in my bio. Just wait a bit until you see my more recent stories up there. **

_(1)_District Attorney.

**Can I interest you in a review?**


	5. Chapter Four

Summary: AU. They never thought they would be in this situation. Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara Sabaku were on the run; Konohamaru Sarutobi was kidnapped; and Sasuke Uchiha was going to save them? NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; not me…Masashi Kishimoto….Masashi Kishimoto and not me. **

**Warnings:** Sexual-themes, violence, alcohol and drug abuse, Het., Yoai, and coarse language.

Pairings: NaruSasu, ItaHina, KyuSak

* * *

**OoOoOoOo- Time shift**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°- Scene change

* * *

Sorry it took so long! My two weeks back were….horribly long and a lot of work, but it was nice seeing some friends I haven't seen in a while.

So this is the fourth chapter. I haven't gone back yet to edit the third one, I will don't worry.

I also have that livejournal account up and running-finally; this chapter will be posted there. It's just a backup; a precaution in case of the RedButton issue gets to me.

So Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**I**mpressive **M**ess  
**B**y: **P**urple**C**ranberi  
**C**hapter **F**our

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Sasuke immediately shoved the blonde male away from him, and hurriedly wiped his mouth with the back of his shirt.

"What the hell?" he hollered and glared at the blonde who seemed unfazed by Sasuke's outburst.

"Look, I know I messed up!" the blonde began, taking a step forward which was rewarded by a more powerful glare, "but I will make it up to you Sasuke," the blonde said quietly and almost sincerely-which was impossible, they never met.

Had this boy escaped a mental hospital? But how'd he know his name….

"Who are you?" Sasuke spat out and stood firm even as the blonde took another step towards him.

"Oh don't be like that, S'uke," the blonde mumbled and smiled, "how can you say that to your boyfriend?" he commented and crossed his arms across his muscled chest-which Sasuke only noticed because the shirt he was wearing hugged his body quite nicely.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"It was a stupid fight," the blonde continued as though Sasuke's confusion was unimportant. "We both said some hurtful things, it doesn't mean you have to be a bastard and ignore me," the blonde pouted and stepped into his personal space.

"Move." Sasuke commanded, standing his ground and not moving back. He was not about to get pushed around by a blonde idiot-even if he was slightly, very slightly, attractive.

"Sasuke," the blonde whispered huskily, "don't be mad."

The raven frowned, the way the blonde said don't be mad, implied something different. The tone was just different and sounded more serious than playful.

What was with this kid?

"Play along," was whispered into Ssuke's ear, and a pair of lips once again sought his out.

The kiss was gentle, this time there was no tongue asking for entrance, but the blonde was looking for a response, one Sasuke was still mulling about in his head.

Mentally sighing Sasuke gave in and kissed the blonde back, if this kid was not Wind there to deliver answers than Sasuke was going to hire an assassin and hunt his tan ass down for kissing him, twice, in public.

The blonde boy pulled away and sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

Sasuke opened his mouth to demand an explanation for the kiss, but the blonde cut him off.

"Good they're gone," he turned to Sasuke and smiled, something really brilliant and warming about it. Not that Uchiha's admit warm feelings just from seeing a smile.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," the blonde announced proudly.

Sasuke glared at the tanned man in front of him, staring at his baby blue eyes, "explain." He demanded and crossed his arms.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh…can I explain somewhere else? There are a lot of people around…" he replied and glanced around the park.

Why did he pick here, then? Sasuke questioned in his mind and shook it off.

"Where." He commanded and turned his head to see a few sketchy looking characters standing near a tree…they were wearing suits with earpieces, the wiring coming out of their ears.

"My place."

Now that, Sasuke objected to. No way was he going into a strangers house, not only was he already breaking his dead mother's heart by talking to strangers but actually willingly going into their home was suicide.

"No."

The blonde pouted and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "look, Sasuke, we need to talk. You know what happened to Mr. Sarutobi and I have the information you want." He commented in a serious business like tone, "we will help each other out, a trade of sorts."

Sasuke glared at the blonde idiot, "pick a different location," came the cold reply from the Uchiha.

The blonde glared, "No, it must be a secure place. My place is the only place I trust, especially since those goons you were eyeing-" Sasuke looked mildly surprised that Naruto had noticed him wearily looking at the guys, "are not going to leave me alone, and will follow me.

If they think you're my boyfriend they'll leave and go on an unrecorded break. I know for a fact that they're homophobes and will not want to be around while they think I screw you." The blonde told hastily and glanced around quickly, "so let's go?"

Sasuke frowned, "are you really that much of an idiot?"

Naruto glared at the raven, "what is your problem?"

"My problem is, that you call me for a meeting-and are late!-then have the audacity to invite me to your place after kissing me and telling me that your "goons" will stay away while we talk because they'll think we're having sex. Do you not see anything wrong with this idea?"

Naruto nodded his head, "yeah, they're not my goons," he scrunched up his face, "I would never have goons, they're my boss' men."

Sasuke glared when Naruto gave a humorous smile. He obviously was toying with Sasuke.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered and glanced towards the men lurking around.

"Common, I won't take advantage of you," Naruto smirked, "unless you want me to…."

Sasuke scoffed and walked past the blonde, "lead the way."

Naruto smiled and jogged ahead of the raven, trying to bring up small talk, but the blonde soon found out that Sasuke Uchiha did not do 'small talk', so they silently walked through the streets….well, Naruto still chatted away, but Sasuke was silent.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Konohamaru groaned as he lounged back into the double bed that was in his overly extravagant room. The bed was lined with black cotton bedding, and the numerous of throw pillows-which was completely stupid, he only needed one pillow to sleep on-were also of the same dark shade of black.

The dresser had a lot of clothes in his size, making the young boy wonder how long he'd be staying here. He had tried to leave, but embarrassingly got lost trying to find the exit only to be 'escorted' (more like manhandled) back into this room.

He still didn't really know what was happening, except the fact that he was kidnapped, and that it had been four days since then.

And in four days he had discovered that he was definitely not alone in being forced into staying at this mansion-for it was a mansion, even if it acted as his prison now.

There was a redheaded girl, who wore thick black-rimmed glasses hiding her dark brown eyes. She was a complete rude chatterbox, but she kicked Konohamaru back into reality when he started despairing about being here. She specifically told him to "man up," and to "stop bitching" because it could be a lot worse; and she was right.

Karin was her name-not that she told him; someone else at breakfast had introduced them. She did not do any talking about herself, but the raven-haired man (who wore a belly shirt, a strange sight for Konohamaru to see) seemed more than happy to share information about everyone.

Karin had been living in this house for four months now, one of the newer people. She actually worked for the owner of the house, she did great tracking skills, being able to track people down all thanks to her gossiping skills she was able to make connections to people and therefore using her connections, can track people that the owner of the house was looking for.

The raven-haired man, Sai-he introduced, also told him about the other people that Konohamaru was sitting with at breakfast that morning. There was a guy-who could easily pass as a girl, named Haku there.

Haku had been there for two years now, and sadly he had tried to kill himself in the last six months, but was unsuccessful. Hearing that made Konohamaru's spirit drop and wonder about how bad this place really was.

Haku did not work for owner of the house, but was quite valuable in helping the owner get what he wanted, so Haku was forced into living here, even though he was into his late twenties.

There was also another women, probably older than Haku, who also lived in the house. She was quiet and had been there longer than Haku; according to Sai, she had been here for four years now.

Her name was Rin, and she was also working for the owner of the house, she did some brute work-apparently going out to collect money or get people that the owner wanted. She had supposedly worked on the Police force before being brought into this world, but Konohamaru was not sure he believed it.

She was quiet and did not talk to anyone, and if it weren't for Sai deciding to introduce Konohamaru to everyone-plus add a small back story-he would not know anything about her, except she was a brunette with hazel eyes.

The last person at the table was a silver-haired, tinged blue, male person. He constantly fought with Karin and threatened to maim each other. Sai said his name was Suigestu, and he had been in this house for the past six months. The one thing that Konohamaru remembered about the man was that he had violet eyes, something very uncommon.

Suigestu was talking through all of breakfast about some new person coming in sometime this week to start living with them, as one of them. Staying in their hallway of the house-which Sai had also mentioned was restricted to those being treated with care because they were not expandable; or as Suigestu said, people he can't really fuck with because he needed them for something or another.

But having those people staying in this mansion for so long, made hope for his escape almost zero; but he was told never to give up, and he wasn't about to let his brother down by doing exactly that.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

"This is your place?" Sasuke asked, once Naruto had shut the door locking it with two bolts.

"Yup," the blonde chirped and walked past the still Uchiha and into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" the blonde asked politely and took out a glass cup and began to pour himself some water.

"No thanks," Sasuke replied, not trusting a stranger to serve him a drink. Naruto didn't seem to mind and just shrugged before closing the fridge and walking back into the small living room/entryway.

"Take a seat," Naruto motioned to the ugly run-down couch and Sasuke declined offering to stand.

"Look just sit, I've cleaned this couch myself, and this crap won't come off, so the stains won't stain your designer clothes," the blonde pointed out and sat down on the couch placing his water down on the equally matching dirty table.

Sasuke glared and took a seat beside Naruto, both of them sitting in quiet.

"Okay, well; the guards have probably left…." The blonde thought, and happily spoke "so let's get down to business."

"And what business is that?" Sasuke asked, curiously looking at Naruto who was staring at him, obviously actively listening.

"Why we need your help," the blonde told, "and I want you to hear me out before you just brush me off and say no."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he actually wasn't about to brush the blonde off and say no…. though later he might have.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know exactly whom he is talking to.

"I told you, I'm Naruto," the blonde retold.

"That's your full name?"

Naruto sighed and frowned, "Naruto Uzumaki," he told, "that's my full name."

Sasuke nodded, "well then Naruto, I'm listening," he said and leaned casually back into the sofa, making him appear as though he actually lived in that rundown apartment.

Naruto picked up his drink and took a gulp before placing it down on the table, before turning his full attention to Sasuke.

"Well I got involved in some nasty people," the blonde frowned for a second, "by involved I mean, that I was doing my homework on them and they seemed to notice me looking into finding them. They did not want to be found.

"I started looking into someone called Pain, he was the one who murdered three people who are really close to me, and I wanted to know why. At first I wanted revenge, I wanted to kill the son-of-a-bitch that felt he had the right to end my brother and his friend's lives."

Sasuke looked at the blonde in inner-shock (for Uchiha's do not show such an emotion), seeing sadness, grief and guilt clouding his baby blue eyes.

"But, I knew that I needed to know why and that I could just report it to the police and be done with it. Pain would be behind bars for the rest of his life, rotting away, he did not deserve death. Death was where my brother and his friends are, he was not welcomed in their paradise.

"But as I finally discovered where he was and arranged to meet with him, but someone ended up killing him before I got there. I was the first one to find his body, so I called the police. I was suspected of his murder, initially because of his connection to my brother's murder. I had a great motive. But I got cleared of the speculation.

"But my lead to finding out was gone, I knew that Pain worked for an organization called Akatsuki, but that was all I had to go on. So I started looking into their members, but a lot where hard to find. I ended up finding a few ex-Akatsuki members who were in hiding so that they would not be killed for leaving, because apparently once you've joined Akatsuki you can't leave alive.

"Thankfully I found the someone who was willing to talk to me. He told me that Akatsuki was just a small group of people who worked for someone who was pulling the strings; that someone is Orochimaru.

"Once I started digging into Orochimaru, things got sticky and I found out what my brother had discovered.

"Orochimaru was the biggest drug, and human trafficker I have ever seen. He would get people that worked for him in other countries to kidnap children, sometimes families and ship them here in trucks, boats, or sometimes cargo planes.

"He treated these people horribly, like they were items and not human." Naruto took a deep breath and took another drink of his water.

"It was disgusting, and many children were taken to him. He seemed to prefer children between the ages of five to nine-that way they could be sold off to whoever wanted one and brainwashed into doing what that person wanted. Told mommy or daddy didn't love them and that they really did; pretty twisted stuff. Things ranged from them being a simple maid of the house or a sex toy for the man or woman of the house.

"The number of people that he takes every month is depressing and makes me wonder how the hell he is able to get away with shipping people from around the world here.

"I did not figure that out until recently, but he has someone working inside customs that would bypass all his shipments coming across the boarders; as I'm sure he also has someone else working the docks so when his boats come in they would be overlooked; but I don't know about that person.

"All I know is that he was trafficking people and selling them off. Even though the most common age people wanted was between five to nine, sometimes mothers who couldn't have children wanted newborn babies so Orochimaru gets pregnant women for them; and sometimes men want a challenge of having to fight someone and gain power over them before they have sex with them so Orochimaru gets teenagers to fulfill them.

"All in all, it's gross and he's taking a lot of people. Even adults, being used as just people to clean the house and cook. Either way he's selling slaves to whoever want them, and surprisingly there are a lot of people out there.

"It's truly disgusting because he first gets those people's 'orders' and then sends information to his people back in the regions he's taking them from and they fulfill what these people want. It takes about a month and half before the person who 'ordered' gets the person he or she wanted.

"Me and my friend found this out and we needed to skip town. We had known that Orohcimaru had roots everywhere, and we weren't sure where in town that was, so we were going to head up to the country under fake aliases

"We got our wigs, contacts, covered up our markings," Naruto said indicating to his cheek, "and we left, completely and totally in disguise.

"But somehow he found out that what are alias' were and the man who had checked our passports had reported us to his boss who happened to work for Orochimaru and we were screwed.

"We were knocked out and brought to his mansion, where were given the choice. We either work for him, or we don't-he kills our family and then our friends before slowly killing us.

"We were sure he knew about our family and friends, who they were, where they worked because he had hinted to Gaara about his sister's upcoming wedding, so we had no choice and accepted the offer.

"He made it very clear should we ever go against him, he would kill everyone around us.

"So we left his mansion and he kept that threat over our heads to ensure our total cooperation. But now we need out and that's where you come in."

Sasuke diguested the information-there was a lot of it before looking towards the blonde and quirking his eyebrow, obviously confused. He had never heard of Orochimaru before or a group called the Akatsuki, how was he supposed to help.

Naruto chuckled lightly, "we need you to get our working team together and tell them about this, and pretty much be our go to guy to pass on information to them."

Sasuke frowned, he was no gopher, he did not do those kinds of tasks; but he was intrigued to what the blonde had stumbled upon.

"Why not go to the police?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto frowned and ran a hand through his hair, displacing a few of his spikes. "They're corrupt; the police chief is working with Orochimaru. He's actually a client of his," the blonde spat out and looked into Sasuke's disbelieving eyes.

"Is that why my report is no longer there?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head, "no my friend had to delete your report; on Orochmiaru's orders. Your report made it to the chief but he already knew that Orochimaru was going to be targeting Konohamaru so he told Orochimaru that someone had witnessed it, and Orochimaru told us to get rid of it. So we did, which is how I was able to contact you."

"I did not leave my phone number," the raven pointed out and glanced towards Naruto curiously.

"Ah, but I am a skilled hacker, it was easy to find your phone number," the blonde waved off, " Having the police chief, Dazno working with Orochimaru he gave us codes and passwords we could use, made our life easier." The blonde shrugged and looked to Sasuke.

"We really do need your help."

"Why me?" He asked, wondering why they were asking him for help.

Naruto smirked, "because I know a bit about Uchiha's, and I know if you saw something, like a kidnapping, you would want to know the details," Naruto told and took his cup in his hands, "even if it wasn't about you, you still saw it, therefore it affects you-correct?"

Sasuke glared and nodded his head stiffly. The kidnapping was still bothering him, even though he developed a mantra of saying that it was none of his business. You can't unsee, what you've seen.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Sasuke questioned, really at a lost to why this blond man was asking for his help. He had no connections to Orochimaru-well none that he knew about or to the Akatsuki.

"I need you to talk to my coworkers in crime," Naruto snickered at his own little joke that he and Kiba had come up with. They were criminals…in a sense. "And I need you to tell them about what I just said," he stated and sighed. "I didn't give details, specifically because I need to meet with them; and the only way I can meet with them is next month.

"So I need you to talk to them, set up a meeting on the 18th of next month, just tell me the time and location-that is up to them." Naruto commented and glanced into onyx eyes.

"And what if I refuse?" He questioned and Naruto frowned.

"Then I'm telling Itachi on you," Naruto smirked as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What are you, five?" Sasuke retorted half-heartedly already knowing that he was going to say yes without the 'threat' of telling his brother…. although, his brother was an ass. He reveled in psychologically torturing Sasuke until he was so ridden with guilt that he did whatever Itachi wanted him to (usually it was telling his mother that he had a snack before dinner-but it scared him as a child).

"Fine."

* * *

TBC?

I have a question to ask: When referring to hair colour, you use blond, right? But when you're talking of that person having blond hair, it is then spelt with an E right (so blonde) right?

-If that is so, I will go back and fix that.

Also it is a romance story-but they just met, give it a bit of time.

**Review?**

Thanks to everyone who did! :)


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary****:** AU. They never thought they would be in this situation. Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara Sabaku were on the run; Konohamaru Sarutobi was kidnapped; and Sasuke Uchiha was going to save them? NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: It is not mine. I'm too poor to be sued; all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings****:** Sexual-themes, violence, alcohol and drug abuse, Het, Yaoi, and coarse language.

Pairings: NaruSasu, ItaHina, KyuSak

* * *

**OoOoOoOo- Time shift**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°- Scene change

* * *

Hey everybody. You guys are getting this chapter earlier than I planned, and that's all thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Bookoholic**. So bow to her, praise her, and thank her for this chapter coming out much earlier than I anticipated.

Anyway, you're also getting it earlier, because I got sick this weekend, and well homework doesn't cut it when you're sick.

So enjoy this chapter~

* * *

**I**mpressive **M**ess  
**B**y: **P**urple**C**ranberi  
**B**eta:** B**ookoholic  
**C**hapter **F**ive

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

"The rain isn't stopping," Sasuke pointed out to the slightly irritated blonde.

"Yes you pointed that out twice," Naruto mumbled under his breath and moved away from the window, where the water was steadily flowing down.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "well you could stay for the night, or you can go out in the storm," Naruto told, and shrugged his shoulders. "Either way, I don't care."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, and kept his eyes fixated on the window. There was no way he was spending the night there, beside the fact that the blonde was probably gay (not that Sasuke had any problems with that…. it's just a straight man would not kiss a guy in public even as an attempt at cover something up) and he could very well molest Sasuke in his sleep. But he was sure the bed was old, stained, and falling apart.

The blonde seemed to not care about his decision because he went to sit on the couch and turned on the small television in the room; they obviously did not have cable because the blonde stood up and fixed the rabbit ears atop of the television.

Sasuke loved the colour of his hair, it was golden, a shade that is rare in these parts, and not only that those blue expressive eyes were memorizing, and just the combination of the two made Sasuke wonder where the blonde was for his entire teenage life. It definitely would have made figuring out if he was gay or not a lot easier.

Even though he found Naruto attractive-he was not blind but that did not mean he was looking for anything, or anyone. So he kept to himself, and turned his eyes back to the window and away from the blonde.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a few seconds before sighing and turning the television off again. There was nothing on, even though they only did receive four channels. He glanced at his wristwatch and then back at Sasuke.

The raven was definitely a looker, and Naruto was contemplating asking him out once this was all over with, but his attitude was withholding the blonde from asking; at least that's what he told himself. He knew deep down he was scared of committing, even though he loved the idea of having someone.

He got up off the couch and watched Sasuke staring out the window, before going up behind him, quietly.

"You're welcome to the second room; it's the first door on the left. It," Naruto paused and sighed, "It belonged to my friend." He finished quietly and walked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke watched the blonde walk away, and glanced back at the unforgiving rain and groaned.

Should he just take the extra room, and wait out the rain? Or should he just take a chance, hiding under storefronts and then dashing to hide under another?

He looked down the hall the blonde went down, and heard a door close.

Sasuke already knew he was probably going to be taking the extra bed, for a few different reasons. First and foremost, this suit was expensive-he was not about to get it drenched. Second, if he stayed he could dig up more information on Naruto, or Wind (and why he address' himself as such).

He heard water running, and guessed the blonde was now taking a shower.

Glancing once more out the window, hoping it had cleared in those two seconds he was not looking at it, and finding that it was still in fact raining, his mind was made up.

And that in itself had him worrying whether or not he was sane.

Sasuke then moved away from the window and down the hall towards the sound of running water.

The hall wasn't very long, directly at the end of the hall was the bathroom (from the sounds of the water) and to the left was one door leading to one room, and directly across was another door-another bedroom.

Sasuke shrugged and opened the door on the left of the hall and entered one of the two bedrooms.

The room was small, and whoever decorated made it very cluttered. In the corner under the sole window of the room lay a bed. There was no headboard or footboard just the mattress sitting on the metal frame-that was clearly visible. The linen on the bed was askew, the black sheets hanging off the bed followed by the orange duvet tossed carelessly onto the bed.

Beside the bed was a side table, with an alarm clock, a lamp, and a whole slew of magazines and books that did not fit properly onto the table.

There was a tiny space between the side table and the bookshelf-Sasuke would have to stand side-ways to fit. The bookshelf was completely crammed with numerous different types and genres of books.

He was surprised to see an entire shelf of novels, ranging from writers like Stephen King and Dan Brown to authors Sasuke has never heard of before. There was also a few mangas scattered across the bottom shelf. There was also a few different encyclopedias' along with other textbooks-that seemed out of place among all the fictional novels.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the collection of romance-or porn- novels that the blonde had on also on the bottom shelf.

Beside the shelf, and tucked just to the side of the door was a dresser. Atop of it sat a few pieces of jewelry-a watch, a beaded necklace, and an orange stud. Beside the jewelry was a few picture frames.

Sasuke moved out of the doorway and towards the picture frame and glanced at it, seeing pictures hiding under the frame.

Sasuke took the lose pictures from behind the frame, and quickly scanned them.

The first picture was a small wallet size picture of a little girl. She had red hair, and bright green eyes, and she was smiling shyly at the camera, her hands folded in her lap. Her powder-blue dress highlighted her somewhat tanned skin, and stood out against the dark red background. It was obviously a school picture, and she looked to be about seven.

Sasuke moved onto the next picture. In this picture was a family. There was an older gentlemen smiling, his sunshine blond hair reminded him of Naruto's hair, and his blue eyes also were replicas of Naruto's. Standing beside the tall blonde was a petite woman, with red hair and green eyes, the same one's belonging to the little girl in the previous picture. She was smiling happily at the camera, holding a little boy in her arms. Sasuke automatically recognized the little boy as Naruto, a much younger one-probably two, who was staring blankly at the camera. In front of the women was another boy. This boy looked exactly like Naruto except the red hair and green eyes, the boy was probably eight years old in this picture.

'That's probably his brother.' Sasuke thought as he flipped once more the picture, hiding the happy family.

The next picture was a more recent picture; it had the blonde, and two other males standing in a semi circle, arms linked behind each other, as they smiled (well, two out of three) into the camera. Naruto was on the right side of the photo; he looked about the same age as he was now. In the middle was a brunette, who had red upside down triangles painted on his cheeks, and mischievous smile lighting up his face and dancing in his brown eyes. The last one on the left was a redhead; definitely not his brother. This redhead also had green eyes, but these ones seemed more guarded and less playful than his brother's, and he also had the word 'love' tattooed to his forehead. He was not smiling but his eyes seemed to show an emotion of happiness, and a small smirk was on his face-but not a smile.

Sasuke flipped to the next picture and came across a huge group of people. It seemed like one big group picture of all his friends but they were all inside a work environment-if the office desks they were standing in front of said anything.

Sasuke recognized the redhead from the previous picture to be standing at the end of the group of people, standing beside a blond girl. The brunette from the previous picture was also there, but he was standing between another brunette, she had her hair pulled into two buns and a dark haired male who had sunglasses on his face and a jacket that hid his neck from the camera. Naruto was standing somewhat in the middle of the picture, beside a brunette who seemed to be in the middle of a yawn when the shot was taken and the blonde who was beside the redhead friend of Naruto's.

Sasuke flipped the picture again and came back to the same little girl that he began with. He sighed and placed the pictures down on the dresser before picking up the small picture frame.

The frame was made out of broken coloured glass, and crafted into a frame. It was simple but beautiful at the same time. The picture inside the frame was of a younger Naruto and his (or Sasuke assumed) brother. The redhead was sitting under a willow tree, wearing obviously a high school uniform. He had a book in his lap, opened, but faced down; because the redhead was lightly sleeping against the tree. Beside the redhead sat a younger Naruto, his head on his brother's shoulder as he too was sleeping but he was wearing a different uniform-probably grade school from how young he was in the picture. The blonde's school bag was on the other side of him, lying down on the ground as both his and his brother's feet were stretched out in front of them.

Sasuke smirked and wondered who had taken that picture.

Naruto froze when he saw Sasuke holding that picture in his hands.

"Hey," the blonde called out scaring Sasuke out of his thoughts and almost making him drop the picture frame. "Uh…this is my room," the blonde motioned around the room, ignoring the fact that all he was wearing were a pair of old sweat pants.

Sasuke blinked a few times before making a move to stand before Naruto cut him off, "no it's okay."

Naruto walked to the edge of the bed and sat beside Sasuke, and took the frame out of pale hands.

"That's my brother," Naruto said pointing to the snoozing redhead in the frame, "He made me this frame," the blonde continued and traced his fingers across the rough texture of the different coloured glass.

Sasuke remained quiet and watched as Naruto kept tracing the glass; his eyes seemed to be distant and lost in a memory.

"The maid's took this picture," the blonde told and smiled brightly to Sasuke and standing up and placing the picture back to where it was, not noticing the out of place pictures. "They said we looked too adorable not to have it recorded."

Naruto turned back and gazed at Sasuke who still reminded quiet, but listening.

"He went to camp when I was nine and there he learned crafts, he was fourteen." Naruto commented and Sasuke made a note that they were about the same age different as him and Itachi.

Sasuke wanted to ask how he died, for Naruto did mention it, but he did not want to pry. Plus he didn't really care, he was just curious.

"So when he returned from camp, he gave me the frame with the picture inside, and he told me to always remember he was there when I would need him," the blonde remarked and smiled at Sasuke.

"I still think he's with me, even now," Naruto commented and closed his eyes, "his memory, you know. It gives me peace, depending on the memory."

Sasuke felt that line a bit corny but he also found it touching. He and his brother were never that close as children-constantly fighting; and on Itachi's part it was psychological mayhem, -but now they had grown up and grew closer.

Naruto smiled and opened his eyes glancing at Sasuke, "He was the best."

Sasuke still had no idea what to say in this situation, so decided not to say anything, and watched, as Naruto seemed to try and focus on the present and not going back into the past.

"Anyway," the blonde brushed off and pulled open the top dresser drawer, "You can change into sleeping clothes, I'm sure the clothes in your room will fit you," Naruto murmured and pulled out an orange t-shirt.

Sasuke just ignored the blonde and buried the burning questions that felt he felt like asking, regarding his brother.

Naruto started to pull the shirt over his head when Sasuke cursed himself for letting his curiosity get the best of him-because he did not care…nope, he was just curious.

"What was his name?"

And for some reason that was what his mind decided to open the conversation with, some genius he was.

Naruto pulled the shirt quickly down and stared at Sasuke questioningly, "What was whose name?"

Sasuke then felt any stupidity for asking questions leave him, "Your brother." Naruto was much stupider than himself and that eased his worries.

"Oh," the blonde replied thoughtfully and hip checking the dresser drawer back into place, "It was Kyuubi."

Sasuke nodded and somehow thought that Kyuubi fit the redhead.

"How did he…" Sasuke began but stop, and looked at Naruto who seemed to understand what he wanted to ask.

Naruto took a seat back beside Sasuke and brushed a hand across his pant leg. "Hit and run," the blonde commented and glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke remind quiet waiting for Naruto to continue, showing his interest in the conversation by maintaining eye contact. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could not help wanting to know more about Naruto.

He kept telling himself that this unnatural curiosity about the blonde was because the blonde knew so much about himself that he only felt right to know equally as much about the blonde.

"You don't have to…" Sasuke lamely trailed off, trying not to pry; yet he was still curious.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively, "It's fine," he told and looked at him, "initially, I never wanted to talk about Kyuubi," he confessed, "but over time, it's a lot easier to talk about him, and I find it therapeutic as well."

Sasuke nodded and remained quiet waiting for Naruto to begin his story,

Naruto sighed and swung his feet childishly, "he had promised to spend the day with me…

_Flashback_

"_Kyuubi, you promised!" the newly turned fourteen year old pouted and stomped his feet childishly, not actually upset with the fact that his brother wanted to stay in and do some work._

_Kyuubi was a sophomore at Akuma University. Naruto proudly told his friends that his brother was cool, and was in such at Akuma University, (a higher standing university than the rest). However, he also hardly ever saw his brother anymore._

_He understood the age difference, and he also understood that being a full-time student with a job and a girlfriend it was hard to keep up with spending time with his brother. So Naruto gave Kyuubi slack, as long as he spent one full day together every month, and today was that day._

_The redhead turned around from his desk and analyzed the short blonde standing before him._

"_Fine, kiddo__;__ let me just finish these last ten pages of readings and then we'll go." He responded, his voice deeper and more mature than Naruto's young and childish voice._

"_Okay," the blonde stated and jumped happily onto Kyuubi's bed, lying on his stomach and began to gaze restlessly around the room. Kyuubi just rolled his eyes and went back to his textbook. _

_An hour later they were out of the house and onto the streets. That weekend there was a festival Naruto had been dying to go to__._

_He would have gone without Kyuubi, but he seemed to be having trouble making friends. Kyuubi called them materialistic and jealous, but Naruto thought his brother was crazy. What did those kids have to be jealous of?_

_The streets were packed with numerous of shoppers and kids excitingly walking with their parents, towards the park where fireworks were going to be held later that night._

_This festival was a celebration of a tale that was passed down through the city of Konoha, about a fox demon that had tried to destroy the town but a godly figure had come down and taken the demon back into the underworld. However, the god also got stuck in the underworld and so to honour his sacrifice they celebrate thanks to him._

_So to celebrate merchants design unique crafts and clothing to celebrate and recognize the fallen god. So you would find the vendors selling either a fox design on their clothing and products or a symbol of the god on them._

_Kyuubi watched as Naruto curiously glanced at a small fox keychain that was hanging on a rack, before he darted off to the sweater section and looking at the numerous sweaters. _

_Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto accidently stumbled into someone and apologized quickly before darting off across the street-the roads were closed specifically for the festival, and stared at the assortment of different plushies. _

_Kyuubi walked calmly across the street, keeping his eyes focused on his brother, making sure the ball of energy did not run off in a different direction. Thankfully he didn't and Kyuubi calmly walked up to his brother._

"_Hey Kyu," Naruto's voice called to him, and Kyuubi glanced at what was in his hands. "There's this girl…and I was…" the blush that was on his face made the redhead laugh and ruffle his brother's hair, earning a scowl from Naruto._

"_Not the hair Kyu!" he hollered and swatted the offending hand away, "but what do you think?" he muttered and held out the small orange fox plushie. _

"_I think she'll love it," the redhead commented and analyzed the small fox in his brother's hand. It was purely orange, the eyes were a rose colour and the tips of the fox's ears were white as was the tail. _

"_Really?" the blonde excitedly asked._

"_Really," Kyuubi smiled as he saw his brother smile happily and punch a fist in the air in victory. "How come you never told me about this girl?" Kyuubi questioned and went to the merchant and handed the amount for the small fox plushie._

"_Because…" the blonde played with the hem of his jacket and glanced at his brother, "I didn't want to jinx anything," he murmured and walked beside Kyuubi._

"_Oh ho, so serious already?" the redhead mocked and chuckled as a full-blown blush took over his brother's cheeks._

_Kyuubi had stopped after spotting someone across the street. Naruto followed his gaze once he accidently bumped into his unmoving brother, and spotted a redhead who was standing near a puppet shop._

"_Kyu?" Naruto meekly asked as he saw his brother stare at that person. _

_Kyuubi at hearing Naruto call him turned and looked at Naruto, "Oh sorry," he replied and turned his gaze back to the redhead across the street that took notice to the brothers._

"_Wait here, Naru, I'll be back." He commented and before Naruto could open his mouth Kyuubi was jogging across the street. _

_Naruto frowned, as he stood in the middle of a busy sidewalk alone. He watched Kyuubi talking to the redhead, they seemed to be arguing and his eyes trailed to the bag in his brother's hand that held the fox._

"_Excuse me," a voice called from behind Naruto causing him to turn around__.__ Standing behind him was someone who looked as though he was taken apart and sown back together. _

"_Yes?" Naruto asked curiously and being cautious not to get too close to this man._

"_I was wondering if you could help me with something over there," the man pointed to somewhere behind him._

_Naruto frowned, he was fourteen not seven. "I'm sorry sir, I can't help you," Naruto replied trying to be polite and not cause a scene-though if need be, he will. _

"_No, I believe you can." The man replied creepily and Naruto then felt it best to ignore the man and pretend to be going somewhere._

"_No I'm sorry," Naruto quickly replied and turned his back to the man and walked away, glancing at Kyuubi who seemed to be looking at him across the street with an expression of confusion. _

_Naruto gave him a look clearly stating that he wanted help, before quickly dashing through the crowds of people and out of the festival area and onto the regular sidewalk of the city._

_Cars were zooming by and Naruto glanced behind him to see the man still trailing behind him, a smirk placed on his lips._

"_Kid you could make me lots of money," he hollered, causing a slew of people to turn and give him a clear look of disgust. _

_One Good Samaritan actually stepped up and told the man to stop pursuing Naruto or he would call the cops on him for harassing a child. _

_Naruto smiled at the man happily before he saw the crazy man punch the Samaritan in the gut and keep on pursuing Naruto. _

"_Naruto!" Kyuubi's voice hollered, across the street. Naruto stopped and glanced across the road, and saw his brother impatiently waiting for the light to change so the cars would stop and he could cross._

"_Kyuubi," Naruto whispered and glanced behind him and saw the man much closer than before._

_He panicked and ran down the street, and away from Kyuubi. The only thing in mind was to get away from the crazy man who wanted to get him, but he didn't get far before he heard screams of people._

_Stopping dead in his tracks__,__ he saw the crazy man still there__, __but he had an eerie smirk on his face; one of victory. _

_Naruto glanced past the creepy man-who seemed uninterested in the entire thing and he felt his heart beating quicker and faster-he was not sure if it was the proximity of the crazy man or something else._

_Naruto took a few steps forward keeping his eyes on intersection where a gathering of people seemed to have begun to form a crowd; obviously looking at something or someone. _

_As Naruto passed the man who was following him, the guy reached out and grabbed his arm._

"_Hey let me go!" Naruto shouted and went to punch the man, but it was easily dodged. _

"_Hey let the kid go!" someone nearby shouted and grabbed the hand holding onto Naruto's forearm. _

_The crazy man frowned and wretched his arm from the man's hold, "You're not worth all the trouble," the crazy man mumbled and walked away, the man who saved Naruto started hollering at him to stop and that the police will be on their way to get him._

"_Are you okay?" the man asked and Naruto nodded his head hesitantly and watched as an ambulance pulled up and separated the crowed of people standing in the middle of the intersection._

"_What happened?" Naruto asked pointing towards the intersection._

_The man frowned and glanced towards the intersection as well, "Someone was hit by a car," he told, "it's not a pretty sight boy, I don't think you should go over there."_

_Naruto felt his insides get doused in ice, "Who was hit?" he asked quietly, already searching through his crowed looking for Kyuubi._

"_A redhead teenager, I don't know the details," he mumbled and as soon as redhead left the man's mouth Naruto darted back towards the intersection ignoring the holler from the man to wait for the police to take his statement about the incident with the man._

_He pushed quickly through the crowd and saw paramedics rushing to the side of the person on the ground. _

_They started talking fast, using medical jargon Naruto didn't quite understand and when he finally got to the front of the crowd he saw the paramedics lifting up the immobile person and transferring that person onto a stretcher. _

"_Let's move!" one paramedic hollered, "he needs to go to the hospital now!" he rushed to the other side of the stretcher._

_The police decided to make an appearance, the other paramedic ran off to the squad car, as his coworker finished placing the stretcher into the back of the ambulance._

_With that one paramedic out of the way, Naruto was able to see who was just placed into the back of the ambulance, and he his heart stop and he physically felt ill. His mind was dizzy and he felt the world spin around him as his head pounded._

"_Kyuubi…" he whispered and took a wobbly step forward._

_His eyes focused on the ground where there was a large amount of blood pooled on the asphalt. The last thing he saw was the red blood that belonged to his brother across the road, and the last thing he heard was a woman gasping as he passed out. _

_End Flashback_

"When I woke up, I had found out that Kyuubi had died on the way to the hospital," Naruto murmured, "a witness said that he had crossed at the right time but a car ignored the red light and hit Kyuubi." Naruto told and looked at Sasuke.

"He was worried about you," Sasuke concluded, watching Naruto nod.

"Yeah," Naruto commented, and looked to Sasuke. "Like how your brother worries about you."

Sasuke froze and remembered that his brother had said he met 'Wind' before.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, not really buying that his brother worried for him as children.

Naruto smiled and turned towards Sasuke, "I'm serious," the blonde enthusiastically told, "he told me when you were children you had wanted to become friends with this one kid who refused to talk to you, but you wouldn't give up."

Sasuke frowned remembering that, but his idea of not giving up was different than Naruto's. Sasuke made snide comments all the time to the brunette to get some kind of reaction and it wasn't working. He was being completely ignored.

"Itachi said it was your first crush," Naruto snickered as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He was not my first crush," Sasuke spat out and glared at the blonde.

Naruto smiled, "Sure," he replied pacifying the raven. "But you wanted this guy's attention so much that you got him sent to detention!" Naruto commented and chuckled, as Sasuke glared. He remembered that….

"Anyway Itachi was worried about your sanity and how you seemed to becoming obsessed with getting a reaction that he actually made you cookies to give to him for his birthday. He told your mother to say she made them," Naruto commented and smiled as Sasuke's expression froze.

"He did what?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto smiled, "He baked those cookies, all night apparently…. that episode resulted in him hating mixers," Naruto thought and Sasuke processed the information. His brother made those cookies…. and told his mom to take credit.

"Why?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled.

"Duh, because he loved you and cared about you," Naruto commented and laughed as Sasuke seemed to process that information.

"He even followed you to school, that day he showed up in your lunch period and gave you shit for mixing up your lunches-which he did on purpose before storming off," he smiled and laughed, "he then spoke to the boy and told him how long you worked to bake those cookies for him that apparently he ran out of the hallway in search for you and gave you a hug."

Sasuke nodded remembering when the brunette ran out of the hallway and hugged him from behind and thank him for the birthday gift.

"Itachi did all that?"

"Yes," Naruto replied and smiled, "He often talked of you when we met up," the blonde confessed and stifled a yawn.

Sasuke saw the failed attempt of hiding the yawn and smiled, "Good night Naruto," he replied and stood up causing Naruto to watch him walk to the door of his room.

"Good night Sasuke."

Sasuke closed Naruto's bedroom door and walked towards the bedroom he would be staying in. It was almost one in the morning so he decided that there was no way he was going home tonight.

He opened the door to the second bedroom and flopped down on the bed, too tired to change out of his expensive suit.

He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his wallet and placed it on the night table and then reached for his phone.

Sasuke smiled and flipped it open and scrolled until he reached Itachi's name, and he quickly wrote a text message to his brother before flipping the phone closed.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Itachi groaned as he heard his phone vibrating on the night stand, he rolled away from Hinata who was still soundly sleeping and picked up the small telephone.

'Someone better be bleeding or dying' he thought as he saw the time as 12:58am.

He flipped it open once he saw it was from Sasuke and stared confusedly at the screen.

He was not dying nor bleeding, so he quickly pressed reply and typed a message back.

To Sasuke:

Only excuses for waking me are death or in the process of being dead. Don't waste my time baby brother,

From: Itachi.

He looked at Sasuke's message one more time before putting it back down on the table; that simple word made him fall to sleep with a smile on his face.

'Thanks'

* * *

TBC?

Thanks for reading and **review** if you've got the time. **Constructive Criticism **is also welcomed.

I am actually excited to finally get the foundation down for their relationship. Yeah, I had to add that bit of fluff in at the end, because I don't like overly angsty chapters. I realize the transition between talking about Kyuubi then to Itachi wasn't smooth, but I tried.

I would like to also thank **floating ice** for pointing out the flaws and spelling errors in the previous chapter. They have been corrected, so thank you very much for telling me about them.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary****:** AU. They never thought they would be in this situation. Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara Sabaku were on the run; Konohamaru Sarutobi was kidnapped; and Sasuke Uchiha was going to save them…? NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: It is not mine. I'm too poor to be sued; all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings****:** Sexual-themes, violence, alcohol and drug abuse, Het, Yaoi, and coarse language.

Pairings: NaruSasu, ItaHina, KyuSak

* * *

**OoOoOoOo- Time shift**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°- Scene change

* * *

I apologize for the long, overdue wait. Forgive me?

~Enjoy Chapter six

* * *

**I**mpressive **M**ess  
**B**y: **P**urple**C**ranberi  
**C**hapter **S**ix

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Sasuke woke up in Naruto's apartment, disoriented. It wasn't until his eyes were able to adjust to his surroundings that he realized that he was no longer in his own apartment. Memories of the night before floated through his mind, and he remembered exactly where he was: Naruto's apartment.

The difference was that compared to his bedroom, these walls were painted a dark cardinal colour whereas his bedroom was painted a smoky gray colour. He also had a few pieces of artwork hung up on his wall compared to these plain walls. His bed was a queen sized bed, with black silk sheets (sometimes dark blue), but this bed was a twin sized with orange (strange mixture) cotton sheets. Sasuke groaned and stepped onto the floor, noting that it was a beige carpet beneath his socks, and that his room had cherry hardwood floors.

He sighed and tiredly walked towards the door before opening it, hearing the creaking of the hinges as he did. He glanced down the hall and at the open bathroom, and then he glanced the other way noticing that the lights were off in the living room.

The door across from him was closed, and on the door stood a small green post-it note.

Sasuke dragged his feet across the hall and stopped in front of Naruto's bedroom door before he pulled the stick-it-note off from the door.

_Sasuke,_

_Gone to work, hope to see you around._

He scuffed and crumbled the small note into his hand, before wondering idly what Naruto actually does for work, but he quickly brushed that thought away-it was not his concern what the idiot did for a living.

Sasuke turned around and walked back into the bedroom where he had spent the night, before picking up his jacket that was on the ground. Just like Naruto, he had work that morning and he was sure it was going to be a long day.

He left the bedroom and walked down the hall to the entrance way, and placed his shoes on before he turned back to the darkened living room, and frowned before he opened the door and left the apartment.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sasuke glanced at the directory list posted on the wall by the many elevators.

He was pleasantly surprised when he typed in on Google (during his break of course) 'Leaf Industries' that the building that hosed them was just a few blocks away from his office building and that they even had the hours of operations listed online. Thankfully they were still well open after his day ended at the firm.

'Leaf Industries: 69th floor'

Sasuke moved away from the board and walked towards the elevators, and saw a slew of people standing around waiting for the elevators to come while others were getting off. There was about twelve elevators, six on each side.

He glanced at each elevator, looking for the one that went to the 69th floor (1). He saw the sign that indicated that the elevator went to the 61st-75th floors, two elevators to the right of where he was standing. He walked towards it and waited for it to come down, with several other strangers. Within two minutes the elevator was at the lobby and people shifted in and out of it.

It was a surprisingly shot ride to the 69th floor, there were only three people in the elevator car with Sasuke and he was the only one getting off on the 69th floor.

On the 69th floor, there were two offices. The one to the left was something that Sasuke did not even bother to look at (although it look like a tax consultant office), and on the right was Leaf Industries.

He walked towards the glass doors and into the reception area that was there; it was not fancy, it held a small curved desk with a computer and a shelf behind it. The phone was ringing, not obnoxiously loud but enough to annoy someone sitting right by it. There was no silver bell on the desk to ring in case that somebody was not there to assist you. That was upsetting considering that Sasuke really needed to talk to someone, anyone really, from this place.

He coughed lightly into his hand-hoping they were just in the break room nearby, but nobody came.

He tapped his foot agitatedly and then glared at the empty desk chair before walking around the desk and down the narrow corridor, which held many different offices, but he kept walking until he got to the end of the hallway, where it opened up into a massive room.

It was a big opened spaced area, with several different desks in this room. There was a filing cabinet at the back-hugging the walls and small sort of kitchenette off to the right side of the filing cabinets. Phones were ringing but there was also nobody here to answer them.

Sasuke took a step into the space and glanced at several of the desks. Many had files covering the desk, while their computer screen had some sort of generic screensaver playing.

On one desk in particular there were a few picture frames on it, but Sasuke was too far to see what kind of pictures were in them, although he didn't particularly care.

"Hello?" he called to the empty room, and started shuffling towards the filing cabinet.

'Where the hell is everyone?'

Just as he was about to go search through rooms-not really caring if that was rude (it's rude to have a business without someone manning the front desk as well), when he heard voices drifting through the room. He turned towards the direction he could hear them coming from.

He heard a door open, from the direction he had come in, and the voices grew louder and were obviously heading towards where he was. He stood in the room, and kept his eyes fixed on the corridor he had just come from. A few people slowly emerged from the corridor and into the space, five feet from where Sasuke stood, and had yet to notice the stoic raven.

"I still say that…" the voice trailed off as he made eye contact with Sasuke, who in turned just smirked.

Everyone upon noticing that there was an 'intruder' in the room, stopped and stared at the Uchiha.

"Uh…sir this is a restricted section," a brunette began, he had red markings on his face-almost like triangles.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'No shit.'

"Hn," he replied and glanced at the people that were now blocking the entrance to the room and the exit to the free world.

There were a total of three girls; one blonde, one brunette and the other had orange hair, she was also the youngest looking one. There were four males standing there also: the brunette with the red facial markings, a raven haired male -who was sunglasses indoors, a spiky haired brunette -he had a slouched posture, and a young brunette who wore oversized glasses-he looked the youngest of the group.

'So this is Leaf', Sasuke mused, quite unimpressed by them.

"Are you Leaf Industries?" He questioned just as the brunette with the red markings on his face began to open his mouth.

"Yes," the blonde girl spoke up, and took a step in front of the brunette and pushed him back. "I apologize about reception, usually Moegi here," she tapped the orange-haired girl's shoulder, "is present, but we were in an important meeting."

"Whatever," he brushed it off and glanced towards the group, making eye contact with the slouched brunette.

"I am here on behalf of Naruto Uzumaki."

The silence and the priceless expressions that followed made this hassle seem worth it.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Konohamaru stood beside Rin bitting his lip. "Are you sure?" he questioned concernedly and shifted his weight, looking directly at the brunette.

"How old are you?" she asked sweetly and put her hand on his arm, guiding him to sit down on the small loveseat that was that room.

"Seventeen," he replied meekly, "eighteen in December."

"Well it's a good age to get your first taste," she replied, smiling as she watched the brunette fidget on the couch, playing with the hem of his shirt sleeve.

"I've had some before, but nothing strong."

"Oh?" she mused and walked towards a small refrigerator that was on the floor near the other side of the double bed that was to the right of the couch. Rin's room looked like a hotel room, rather than a bedroom.

"Yeah…" he replied and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had adopted from Naruto.

Rin pulled something out of the fridge, and grabbed two wine glasses that were sitting atop of the fridge before she walked back towards the teen.

"Look, this is harmless." She said handing him the glass, and opening the bottle of wine. Konohamaru held the glass firmly, quite uncomfortable with having it in his underaged hands. He wasn't sure what he was doing, especially being alone with this older woman, but he didn't say anything as she poured the red liquid into his glass, then into her own.

"It's alcohol percentage is low," she strictly told and tok a sip from her glass. "Everyone needs something, anything, to deal with stress," she then motioned to around her room. "I am completely trapped in the clutches of a madman! I am allowed to have some alcohol, don't you think?" she playful told and winked at him.

Konohamaru felt his face heat up at the wink and nodded slowly to her reply.

"Some people have sex to relieve stress, other's take up kickboxing, I take a drink instead," she told again, defending her statement.

Konohamaru glanced into his glass before bringing it to his lips, before taking it away and looking into the red liquid for answers.

"It's not going to bite you know." She told and chuckled, before she poured the rest of the contents of her glass into her mouth and took the bottle of wine and proceeded to pour herself another glass.

Konohamru sighed, and brought it up to his lips and took a small sip. After all, one drink wouldn't harm him, right? (2)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

Gaara stood in the middle of his oversized room-he really didn't need all that space. He started to unpack his bags, placing all his clothing in his walk-in closet and the few personal items he brought with him away. He sat his laptop down on the mahogany desk that was situated in front of a bay window, which overlooked one of the gardens. The view was stunning.

He took a seat at the desk and roamed his eyes over the garden, not actually taking in the scene, as his mind wondered through the list of events that lead him to being in this place.

A small knock to the door snapped Gaara out of his thoughts and made him turn his eyes towards the double oak doors.

"Enter." He stiffly told, turning towards the doors and watching as they opened inwards and the guard who had been standing just outside in the hallway stood there. The guard's eyes landed on the redhead and he waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Orochimaru want's to see you." He told, and left the doors opened, going back to just stand to the right of his "bedroom" doors. (It wasn't really his room, he was just staying in this room for a bit)

Gaara nodded and stood up stiffly and exited the room, maneuvering down the corridors like a pro.

Upon reaching Orochimaru's quarters, he pushed open the doors and entered without a word. He didn't even glance at the two security guards who stood stationed on both sides of Orochimaru's door.

As he stood just inside the room, Gaara saw Orochimaru sitting at his desk. He had the corded phone against his ear, not talking but listening to the other line. Gaara didn't care that the he was on the phone-and interrupting, so he waited quietly at the doorway.

"Yes. I understand, thank you." His silk voice commented before the phone was abruptly hung up and Orochimaru's yellow eyes turned to pierce Gaara. Upon seeing the redhead, the snake smiled and straightened out his posture.

"Ah Gaara!" he happily cried out and motioned for the redhead to come forward. Gaara took a few swift steps towards the snake, and stood beside his desk. He never enjoyed sitting in front of this man, to Gaara it was some form of compliance to what the man wanted. He never wanted Orochimaru to think he was complying with him.

The desk was quite large, so even standing beside it, he was a good distance away from the snake. There was a few pages on his desk, but nothing that interested Gaara, beside Orochimaru had a system about keeping everything on his meticulously arranged to his likings.

"Yes, thank you for coming," he began as though he was thanking guests for attending a party, "I just need to make sure of something.." He placed his hands onto the desk and gave an eerie smile to Gaara, which made the redhead question whether stabbing the man right then and there would be beneficial. It was a smile that stated: I know something you don't know, and you're not going to like it, but I am going to enjoy torturing you.

"Hn."

Orochimaru smile grew, giving off a Grinch-like quality, before he intertwined his fingers and looked directly into Gaara's eyes. Yellow clashed with green.

"Since when did Naruto have a boyfriend?"

* * *

(1) Okay, it's not important to the story context, but in case you've never had to go up to a high floor in a building. To save time/traffic in the elevators only certain elevators will go to certain floors. So for example one elevator will go from floors 30-54; then they'll have another elevator from 55-69, etc. They're also quite fast (I was surprised)

(2) One drink of wine won't do anything to you, but, this is obviously foreshadowing something.

Next chapter, I'm working on it, and it will be a lot longer than this one; I might break it up into two parts, but we'll see how it goes once I'm done writing it.

Thanks everyone for reviewing/favourting/alerting the story (or me-the author). I do apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter.

**What'd ya think of this chapter? **


End file.
